<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To marry an Assassin by PL_Panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807753">To marry an Assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda'>PL_Panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Damienette is so cute, Evil!Adrien, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, MariBat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after season 3, redeemed!chloe, they are both 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wakes up in a cell and later is forced to marry a member of the League of Shadows, who is also less than willing. Exactly what she was pulled in? And of course there is magic involved, so no cancellation. And apparently in Tibet ancient orders can marry minors off just like that. This was definitely not Damian's day. Or Week. Or month. He got married with a random girl...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damiennete arranged marriage</p><p>Disclaimer: I own neither the Batman and related media nor Miraculous Ladybug and related media. I'm only borrowing the characters from their respective creators. All rights go to the respective owners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Marinette slowly opened her eyes. She was confused. Last thing she remembered before blacking out was a sting on the back of her neck. She was just returning from school. It hasn't been even a week since the 'Miracle Queen' incident. For now, the miracle box (now in its new form) and hidden in old phonograph in her room. It was one of parting gifts from Master Fu. He wanted to make sure that she was not in any more trouble.</p><p>
  <em>Oh kwami! What if Hawkmoth figured I am the new guardian. And then he would know I am by extension Ladybug. And then he could get my miraculous. And if he got my miraculous nobody would be able to stop Akuma and he would eventually overpower Chat Noir and then he would get the wish and probably he would wish to conquer the world or even the universe and it would be all my fault.</em>
</p><p>Her train of thoughts was running several hundred miles per hour until it finally crashed. She moaned. Only then, she finally got the idea to look around. She was in some dark cell. There was only small window, but it was too high for her to reach. The walls were made from large stones that were perfectly polished. There was no way to break them. She turned to the other side and noticed stairs leading to large and heavy metal doors. They were reinforced enough that she doubted anyone could smash them. There was no way out as far as she could figure out.</p><p>"I don't know what to do Tikki… Tikki? Tikki!" Only then it dawned on her that she had no idea where her Kwami was. The sedatives were slowly wearing off, but there was still a lingering dizziness. She had hard time thinking.</p><p>There was no answer. She moved her hand to check if her earrings were in place and she was glad to find them still there. But her Kwami was gone. She had no idea what was going on. If they didn't take her miraculous, it meant that either they didn't know she was wearing one or they were after her for some other reason. And for the love of Tikki she could not figure out any other reason why she would find herself in such place except for her being Ladybug. Okay, she might know some celebrities and design for them, but nobody would really bat an eye if someone captured her. Okay, her parents would, but they were not important. They are important to her, but they could never pay a ransom. Now if someone captured Adrien it was another story. He was in fact captured several times, but she wasn't a famous model…</p><p>Her thoughts started to drift into several directions. After her initial panic attack passed, she started to look around her cell more closely. The place looked old, like a dungeon in some castle. There might have been a secret exit like in one of Video Games she liked so much. Or maybe there was some loose screw in the doors… She walked to the large block of metal and tried to analyze its structure. After good fifteen minutes, she gave up. It was impossible to dismantle this from the inside. She turned and noticed that from this height, she could actually look through the window. But what she saw was not really conforming.</p><p>The snow-storm was raging outside. And there were only rocky mountain sides visible. No houses whatsoever. the idea of Akuma attack flashed through her mind, but she dismissed it. There would be some more traces even if she was only some side victim. But at the same time it meant she was no longer in Paris. Someone not only kidnapped her, but also moved her away from her home city. She was in some snowy mountains with no idea how she got there or why was she there. The feeling of powerlessness caught up with her. She curled on her small, uncomfortable bed and started to cry.</p><p>Marinette was awaken by someone turning the key in the doors. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Previously, she cried herself to sleep, but now she wanted to be ready. When you spend most of your time as a superhero running over rooftops, even if the skill is magical, you still tend to retain muscle memory after three years of constant training. Every day. For at least an hour. Maybe she was not in peak physical condition, but Marinette was definitely not weak.</p><p>A woman walked inside. She was wearing tight black suit with upper part unzipped, revealing some of her skin. She had a sword attached to her back. Her silky brown hair was loose and curly. Her face was flawless. Marinette would call her epitome of beauty. When the woman walked into the light, the girl noticed she carried a holster that probably housed a gun.</p><p>
  <em>A sword and a gun!? What is going on here…</em>
</p><p>Luckily, before she could start to panic, the woman sat moved and allowed another person to enter. Marinette used this as an opportunity to try and focus on something else. The man who entered was wearing a loose yellow robes with blue sash. He had typical asian complexion and face, together with mustache and pointy beard like that of Master Fu, except he was actually tall. The man was about three inches taller than the woman.</p><p>What really calmed Marinette was that he bowed to her.</p><p>"Greetings, Great Guardian. I am sorry we must meet in such circumstances, but the time is of the essence." The man spoke to her in flawless French.</p><p><em>Okay. So I am in the Temple of the Order of the Guardians. </em>Marinette calmed herself, but then she started to panic again. <em>Oh my Kwami! I am in the Temple. Temple is in Tibet. I am in Tibet. I am in Tibet! That's not in France!</em> She took three deep breath before looking at them again. She bowed to the man.</p><p>"Uh… Hi?"</p><p>"I know this is confusing, but we are in dire need of your help Great Guardian." The man spoke again. Marinette turned to the woman who was with him, but she had expression so emotionless that one could mistake her for wax statue.</p><p>"What do you need of me? And why do you call me the 'Great Guardia'? I am still just learning…"</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wang Fu did not reveal to you who he was?" The man in robes was confused.</p><p>"No…?"</p><p>"Before the temple fell, he was training to one day lead the Order of the Guardians. He would become the next Master. We awaited his return after the Temple was restored, but only thing we received was a message stating that he named you his successor, losing memory in the process."</p><p>"But… I thought he never finished his training…" Marinette was slowly feeling overwhelmed with this situation.</p><p>"Yes, but sadly during the attack the previous Great Guardian surrendered his position so that Wang Fu could restart our Order. Now you inherited this position."</p><p>"Enough chit-chat." The woman finally spoke. She sounded irritated.</p><p>"Yes. We need to proceed with the Ceremony." The man agreed.</p><p>"What Ceremony? What's going on?" The girl stiffened and took defensive stance.</p><p>"I am sorry, Great Guardian, but for Order to survive, we must take drastic steps."</p><p>The woman snapped her finger and two man dressed all black with masks covering everything but eyes entered the room. They were holding ropes.</p><p>"Wait! What are you doing!?"</p><p>"The order has fallen. Since the Temple was restored, we've been under constant attack. For the greater good, I had to make a deal. An alliance that will allow us to still guard the Miraculi. The League of Assassins would eventually win the siege. We did not have resources… I am sorry Great Guardian. I have failed."</p><p>"Wha…!" Marinette had no idea what was going on. But when the two masked men approached her closer, she didn't stand there passively. With a roundhouse kick she knocked one of them instantly and then a quick punch in solar plexus took the other one. She dashed between the two remaining opponents and tried to lunge for the doors, only to be stopped by more assassins. Behind her walked the woman and aimed her gun at her.</p><p>"Sorry girl, but it's too important. You will do as commanded. It's for the best anyway." Marinette wanted to fight, but then something hit the back of her head. She saw black spots before passing away.</p><p>This time, Marinette woke up tied in a large hall in front of stone stairs. She was kneeling and couldn't move. This habit of blacking out was really annoying. She noticed a golden cage next to her with Tikki inside. The parisian hero wanted to call to her friend, but a sound to her left got her attention. She spotted a boy with ruffy black hair and deep green eyes. He was also tied and kneeling. He wore black armor with golden ornaments and red cape. He did have a sword at his belt, but there was no way to reach it with hands behind his back. If only she could move closer to him…</p><p>"Oh great! The sleeping princess has awaken. Now maybe my mother will finally tell me what is going on!" He snarled at her in English before looking up. Marinette followed his gaze and saw two people appearing at the top of the stairs. One of the Guardians in his robes and the woman with gun and sword. She was holding a richly decorated cup.</p><p>"<em>For centuries, the league of Assassins battled with the Order of the Guardians.</em>" The woman was speaking in some strange language that Marinette didn't know how she understood. "<em>Neither side could get any advantage. But then, the Order fell. They were wiped out by their own creation. And now, after almost two hundred years, a great magic restored them, but in weaken state. They knew that they would not be able to hold us without their strongest warriors, so they suggested peace. A unification. Under common leadership, two organizations will thrive once more!"</em></p><p>"<em>To ensure that neither side will exploit the other, </em>"The Guardian continued where Assassin dropped. "<em>Following the old tradition we shall bind the ruling dynasties. For now, through this union we ensure alliance and truce, but once they fully assume their roles, they shall together lead a new organization, stronger and more powerful than any before."</em></p><p>Marinette looked in the eyes of the Guardian. Her emotions were bubbling and she felt betrayed. Her mentor lost his memories not so long ago, leaving her with all the burden by herself. The only one with who she could now talk about it was her Kwami. Now, for a small moment she hoped that the Order would help her. That with their assistance they could defeat Hawkmoth, but they instead kidnapped her and now they want to marry her to complete stranger. She took one more look at the boy. he was frowning and trying to get out of the bonds, but there was no way. Tikki next to her was also tied and there were some runes on the cage. She was not sure, but her instincts told her this was designed to keep Kwami bound at least for some time.</p><p>"Don't worry will be alright." Tikki tried to conform the girl, but she didn't sound really all that convincing. Instead, the sadness, anger and much more different negative emotions overcame her. She zoomed out and closed herself in. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>Damian really did not like this day. He woke up in this mess, tied, dressed in the official armor that he used to wear as an Heir to the position of Demon's Head. The feeling of dizziness quickly passed, but only after his mother started talking the pieces clicked. He remembered the tales about the Order of the Guardians. He heard on how they disappeared long ago. Looks like they returned. He gave a side-glance to the girl. She was his age, dressed in a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer was lined in white with pink polka dots and it had black trimming. Underneath, she wore a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself had pink flowers and black leaves. She wore pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She had eyeliner around her eyes and sports black earrings. It was miracle her makeup did not smear around her face. He then took a closer look at her. If he was to guess, she was slightly smaller than him. She had hair in color of midnight blue which worked well with her bluebell eyes. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails, but they were messed and unruly, probably because of conditions she was kept in. Internally he growled. She was just a girl, tossed into it. The small cage next to her did not escape her attention. The small creature that looked a bit like some ladybug was trying to give the girl some comfort. She looked unimpressive for someone who would one day lead organization that could rival the League of Assassins. <em>Or be my wife…</em> The idea sounded ridiculous in his head, but he didn't voice it. As strange as it may be, if he didn't hurry it would happen. The tie was strong and tight. Strong rope was locking his hand in place in such position that even if he dislocated his thumb, it would still not help. He was completely immobilized.</p><p>Marriage ceremony in the League was always short. Thalia spoke some words, then the Guardian added some more and she walked downstairs with the cup. Damian noticed green substance in it. Instantly, his stomach rumbled. It was water from Lazarus Pit. It could only mean that some dark magic was involved this time. Usually it was just a wine, with occasional dose of poison if his grandfather demanded it, either to test them or straight up terminate. They had to drink it all between the two of them.</p><p>"<em>May this union prosper between you, your families and friends. In this, we take the first step in uniting the two powers, for you and your descendants to lead.</em>" Talia spoke in the language of the League. Damian was actually surprised when the Guardian was also speaking in this language during the ceremony, but he had no idea who else was there. He couldn't really turn around to look at the audience.</p><p>"<em>By the power vested in me by the Order of Guardians, I bless the union and hope that you will find peace and happiness with each other."</em> Marinette was sobbing quietly, long since drained of all tears. Damian scowled. She seemed weak. He felt the need to protect her and yet he could do nothing. It irritated him almost as much as when Drake painted his outfit black and replaced the Robin symbol with Coffee Bean. For someone constantly on caffeine he could run surprisingly well.</p><p>First, the two adults walked to Marinette. She was in too much shock to respond. Her whole life, her whole future, everything she knew was right now crumbling. She would never marry Adrien. She would never even confess her love to him. Her mind kept creating different scenarios about what would happen after the ceremony. Would she be shipped to the Guardian Temple. Was this the Temple? Would she have to live with the League of Assassins? Maybe in addition to marriage they would make the boy live with Guardians while she lived here. Or there. She had no idea where she was. How would they treat her. She was their leader, but yet she felt more like a slave, forced to do what he is told. She didn't even notice when they put the chalice to her lips and make her drink some of the substance. She swallowed the green liquid and felt it spread warm through her, revitalizing each bone in her body. She felt a tingle of pain, in every part of her body, but it was only momentary.</p><p>Damian planned on resisting to the best of his abilities. Maybe spill the Lazarus Water from the Chalice or headbutt his mother into unconsciousness. He was mildly surprised when she handled the cup to the Guardian and leaned to him, whispering in Arabic. "<em>If you try anything funny, we will kill this girl and then murder every single guardian in existence. for once just do as you are told." </em>He stiffened, quickly looking at the girl who was now sitting a bit more calm, but still anxious. He did not want her to die because of him, but allowing the League of Assassins to get even more power was also bad. He had to make a choice quick. The guardian approached him with the chalice and slowly lifted it to his lips. Damian looked at the girl once more and felt some pain in his heart. She didn't deserve any of this. She looked so… normal. With a sight, he accepted the other half of the liquid, allowing it to travel through him and revitalize his body into the peak condition, fixing any damage he might have had.</p><p>With that, the ceremony ended. there were no more words, no more nothing. Some of the mooks untied him and Marinette. Talia walked to the scared girl.</p><p>"Now. I hope you will be good for my son. And neither of you ever think of breaking this." She threatened them. "If you do, the League will return to war with the Order of the Guardians. And you will both be killed." She let the threat hang in the air before walking away. The Guardian left already, leaving Marinetter alone with Damian.</p><p>"I am so sorry they dragged you into this!" She started to apologize to him and trying to hug him. His instincts told him to push her away, but he was too stunned to follow on it. This girl was actually apologizing him for her life being ruined? Just where did his mother find her?</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am so sorry they dragged you into this!" She started to apologize to him and trying to hug him. His instincts told him to push her away, but he was too stunned to follow on it. This girl was actually apologizing him for her life being ruined? Just where did his mother find her?</p><hr/><p>Marinette began to cry her eyes out again. She felt lost. The boy awkwardly reciprocated her hug, patting her back. His armor was not the most comfortable, but she didn’t care. The girl was always good at reading people. She could easily see that he was just as confused by this situation, only chose not show it. </p><p>Damian gave her one more look. The girl felt so fragile right now. When she first apologized to him something inside broke. She was kind, caring and selfless. His first thought was what was he pulled into. She apologized him for something she had no control over. Back home there were plenty of girl that once they found themselves in such situation would blame him, or even worse, try to abuse the situation. She chose to instead try and conform him. Tried being key word, because she quickly became a crying mess.</p><p>“I am sorry. I usually don’t break that easily…” She said between sobs. That was too much for Damian. He separated from her and cupped her hands with his. He noted that she was speaking french, but it wasn’t a problem for him. He was fluent in it. Learned it even before English actually.</p><p>“There is nothing you should apologize for. If anyone is to blame, it’s my mother and the old man who assisted her. You have no fault in this. I hold nothing against you” He did his best to comfort her. Even after spending five years with Bruce and the rest of ‘Batfam’ (He still didn’t like the name), Damian learned a bit about human interactions, but he was still far from any good at it. The bigger was his surprise that the girl actually calmed down a bit. She was no longer sobbing, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She nodded slowly.</p><p>“Thank you. I… I don’t usually shatter like that. I live… I lived in Paris.” She stated as if it would explain everything. Damian frowned at the past tense.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You will return there. Mother will not hold us captive for too long. Father will come for me soon.” He assured her.</p><p>“I… I…” She was at the loss of words. Before she gathered her thoughts and managed to say something, a new voice joined the conversation. </p><p>“Mistress Talia want to see you both. Please follow me.” Three assassins stood in front of them. Marinette quickly grabbed the cage with Tikki still inside and pulled her closer. She had no idea how to open this thing and Kwami was unhelpful in that matter. She looked at the boy. Only now she realized they never exchanged names. He nodded to her and stood up. She did too and stood next to him. Her ladybug instincts were telling her to try and find a way out, but common sense demanded she hide behind the boy. </p><p>She took a closer look at him. He was quite handsome. With green eyes deeper than even the ones of Adrien and fair skin. He had completely black hair that was combed back into spikes. His armor was decorated with some intricate design that any other day she would copy right away because it looked so amazing, but she was still feeling too down. It was dark gray with gold trimming. The red cape was held in place under his pauldrons and lower part formed into sort of skirt to protect his tights. He had the sword at his belt.</p><p>Damian snarled at the three assassins. “Lead the way. Be quick.” He acted as cold as he could, trying to act like he used to before his father showed him different path. To his amusement, the mooks stiffened and nodded quickly, leading them to his mother. <em> Cowards. </em> He scowled. It didn’t escape his attention that the girl held herself quite confident now, especially since she was a mess just a moment before. There was something strange about her. The creature she was carrying in the cage was constantly speaking to her in french and supporting her. Maybe she was not just some princess stolen from her life after all. At the same time, she was still a bit clumsy and easily scared. It made for… endearing combination. <em> Just what the heck is going on with me! </em> </p><hr/><p>They were led to a large, comfortable chamber witch held a single king-sized bed, a clean desk and a coffee table surrounded with three armchairs. All was mostly green, with addition of red. He knew this place. It was his mother’s private chamber. </p><p>“Hello Damian.” Speaking of the Devil, Talia walked from a doors in the far corner of the room. He didn’t notice them at first, but they were there. She was still dressed in her normal attire. The woman sat on one of the armchairs and pointed Marinette and Damian to do the same. He reluctantly did, and only then his ‘<em> wife’ </em> followed. “Tea?” Talia spoke in French, fully aware that her son would understand her, but unsure about the girl. She pointed to a fancy chinese Teapot and three cups on the table. Marinette did try to reach it, but Damian grabbed her by wrist and shook his head, earning a chuckle from his mother. “Oh please. Damian, poisoning you now would be counterproductive. I wouldn’t want to loose my new allies.” </p><p>“What is your game, Mother?” Damian hissed (also in French), but he let go of Marinette. She shakingly reached for the set. Talia smiled at the girl and helped her. </p><p>“Oh. Quite simple. Instead of removing a threat, I got us an ally.”</p><p>“Got you an ally. I already said I don’t want to have any part in this.” Damian said in cold fury. Marinette just sipped her tea, watching the two and slowly calming. She registered everything going on between them and her worries weren’t calmed in even smallest way.</p><p>“You will thank me one day son.” She stated. “But that’s not why I invited you two.” She pulled a small key and tossed it to Marinette, who instinctively catched it. As clumsy as she might be, she did have a good reflex. “There is no longer a point in holding the Kwami in cage.”</p><p>Instantly, the girl opened the cage and Tikki flew out, cuddling into Marinette. There were no spoken words between them, but the fact that they were both here was enough. </p><p>“What is this mother?”</p><p>“This, Damian, is a Kwami. A small god if you wish. But I am sure your wife will tell you more about it later. Now there is more pressing question: what’s next?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Both the boy and girl asked confused.</p><p>“You are married now. But what do you plan on doing with it?” She smiled at the befuddled expression on their faces.</p><p>“First, I want to state that I despise you right now Mother. Forcing an innocent, powerless girl into this was crossing a line.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Tikki shouted, surprising Damian. “Marinette is anything but powerless! She is the bravest, kindest, most selfless and caring person that I know. She is strongest Ladybug yet so be careful how you speak about her, Heir of Demon!” The small Kwami shouted at the even more befuddled Damian. Talia was smirking until Tikki turned at her. The expression of cold fury didn’t work well on something so cute and with her pichy voice her anger was more endearing than scary. “And don’t get me started on you, daughter of Demon! You dare forcing my Chosen into this disgusting plots of yours. You are lucky she is too important to me to endanger her because otherwise I would get Plagg to wipe out this whole mountain range just to get you!”</p><p>Back in her armchair, Marinette tried to meld with the furniture. She wanted to disappear, become invisible. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but be thankful to Tikki. She was defending her and Marinette was happy to know that she is cared about. The girl looked at the two other humans in the room to see the boy… <em> her husband… </em> unnerved by the Kwami and the woman… <em> her mother-in-law </em>… looking amused. “Tikki! I think that’s enough. I just want to go home, to my parents…” Ladybug tried to calm her friend. </p><p>“I believe we were not yet properly introduced.” The woman stated. “I am Talia Al Ghul and this is my son…”</p><p>“Damian Wayne.” The boy interrupted, sending a deathly glare at his mother.</p><p>Marinette stared at him with an open mouth like he just declared to be a werewolf. She never saw any pictures of Wayne kids before, but something was telling him this was true. He didn’t need to lie to her in any way. They were already married. On that thought she had to keep tear from forming in her eye. She then realized that he was waiting for her.</p><p>“Oh! Right! Sorry! My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Or now it will be Marinette Wayne? Or Marinette Dupain-Cheng Wayne? Do you use your mother’s name as well? Because then it would be Marinette Dupain-Cheng Al Ghul Wayne… Oh Kwami! How am I supposed to fit it under ‘name’ label in documents!” She started babbling completely random things until Damian placed a hand on her.</p><p>“Calm down. Breath. Don’t worry about it. I will take care of this.” His voice was perfectly calm, without any emotions. His face also took a bit more genial appearance, but he was still scowling in his mother’s direcion. Marinette slowly returned to senses. </p><p>“I am so sorry. I usually don’t panic. You know. Living in paris with all the Akumas.” She actually smiled. Never before Damian saw such prominent smile.</p><p>“What is Akuma?” He asked.</p><p>“Wait, you never heard about Hawkmoth?” She asked surprised. “I thought the news reached to America… Maybe that’s because Justice League ignored…” She stopped for a moment, remembering that her identity was supposed to be a secret, but then again, with Tikki floating around there was no real point in trying to cover it. “ignored my call for help back when I first became Ladybug. It’s been almost two years now that he is terrorizing Paris though.” She remembered when she became Ladybug, after particularly close Akuma attack she decided to call in help. She used her yo-yo to contact the League, but Green Lantern laughed in her face, calling it prank and threatening to sue her.</p><p>“And Justice League didn’t do anything? You look my age!”</p><p>“I am fifteen thank you very much.” She huffed. </p><p>“Exactly! So you’ve been doing it since you were twelve? Did you at least have some help?”</p><p>“Well, there was my partner, Chat Noir. And later on Master Fu trained me to be the next guardian.” She saddened on the thought of her former teacher.</p><p>“So two barely-teenagers were the only people protecting city from a terrorist attacks?” Damian was suddenly fuming. He had no idea why, but he felt protective over this ray of sunshine. She did not deserve this. “And the Justice League didn’t help?” She shook her head in response. Damian felt his hand instinctively go to his sword.</p><p>“But that’s a good thing. I don’t think I would be able to deal with akumatized Superman. Or even Flash. Or any other hero.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I will have a talk with them about that.”</p><p>“You know them?!” Marinette screamed. Well, he was Wayne, but she didn’t think even the richest family in America had this kind of connections.</p><p>Talia watched this exchange with amusement. Maybe this girl wouldn’t be so bad for her son. She was reluctant to agree to this, but ultimately it was necessary. And now that she saw them interact they seemed like perfect couple. She brought light into the darkness that dwelled in her son while he gave her stability.</p><p>“Guess since you revealed your secret to me, it would be only fair for me to reciprocate.” He stated, sighting. “I am Robin.” He dropped the bomb as casually as he could. She looked at him with open eyes. </p><p>Before either could say anything more, there was a commotion outside. Talia instantly jumped from her chair and pulled her gun. Damian drew the sword and held it close. For a brief moment a memory of the attack Deathstroke led at the temple five years ago returned to his mind. Marinette looked at Tikki. The Kwami nodded, instantly understanding what was that about. “Tikki! Spots on!” She shouted and pink light enveloped her. When it died, Marinette was now dressed in red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black turtleneck. On her face was a red mask with five black spots that were in a symmetrical design. The bands holding her hair back became red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antenas.</p><p>Damian wanted to stare at the girl, but the commotion got closer and closer to the doors. He took stance, ready to attack. Next to him, Ladybug started to spin her yo-yo in front, forming a pink shield. </p><p>The doors finally bursted open, revealing a towering man in suit that resembled bat in some way. “Demon Spawn!” Behind him came another voice, calling to the boy. Former assassin only groaned. </p><p>“Shut up Todd!” He scowled and sheathed his sword. “Looks like cavalry is finally here. Took you long enough.” Damian turned to Marinette. “Meet my father and a bunch of idiots that he adopted. I am still the only blood son mind you.” He announced that last one with pride. </p><p>“Whatever keeps you running demon spawn.”</p><p>“Stay silent Drake or I will make you!”</p><p>Bruce watched stunned. “Damian! No names in the field.” Batman gave another murderous glare at the girl. Everything about her practically screamed hero, but Bruce was a tidy bit overprotective about his family. To his surprise, the girl didn’t even flinch at his best patented bat-stare ®. She just smiled, but Damian spoke faster.</p><p>“I already told her about us. She knows who I am and even a complete idiot would figure the rest from there. And mother knew all along, so I still don’t see a problem here.”</p><p>“And why would you tell her everything?!” Jason screamed, still hidden behind Batman’s towering posture.</p><p>“Because she is my wife Todd!” Damian screamed. The silence in the room was thick enough that if the assassin swinged his sword, he would be able to cut it in half. Finally, Bruce was the one to break it.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. Two chapters in one day... I think I deserve some champagne or fireworks. <br/>Sorry if this one is worse quality, but I wrote this instead of sleeping... Again. I think the most relatable member of batfam is TIm. I also run on coffee each day and spend my nights on some random activities. </p><p>Warning: there will be some cursing from Jason, but honestly are you really surprised?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why would you tell her everything?!” Jason screamed, still hidden behind Batman’s towering posture.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because she is my wife Todd!” Damian screamed. The silence in the room was thick enough that if the assassin swinged his sword, he would be able to cut it in half. Finally, Bruce was the one to break it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>This worked like detonating a bomb. Immediately, Red Hood, Red Robin and Nightwing pushed their way into the room and surrounded the two teens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were gone for less than forty-eight hours!” Dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get married!” Drake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are just fifteen demon spawn!” Todd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who is she!?” Drake again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talia watched this whole ordeal with no small amount of amusement. That is until Bruce suddenly appeared next to her. His frown was downright scary even for her. “Explain. Now!” The growl was low and emotionless, but it was enough to yet again put the room in dead silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beloved. It is good to see you too.” Talia smiled seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not in the mood. Now talk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She dropped all illusion of niceness. “I made peace with old enemy of the League. Or even a shaky alliance. But to seal the treaty, an assurance was required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that assurance was?” Jason asked confused, earning a facepalm from Dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Royal Marriage. An heir of the League and future leader of the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that leader would be… her?” Batman asked, not fully convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was standing there the whole time, greatly uncomfortable with the attention Bat Family was giving her and Damian. She did read a bit on them, but it was always Alya who never shut up about heroes. For the most part, she preferred talk about Ladybug, but lately there was slowly forming a rift. The aspiring reporter was falling into Lila’s lies, posting unreliable videos on Ladyblog. Rossi had it for Ladybug and Alya, together with the rest of Marinette’s class, was falling for her machinations. They still hanged out with Marinette, but there was this distaste forming around her. She was no longer their to-go person with personal problems, being replaced by Lila who was awful at helping others unless it benefited her. But now Marinette had more pressing matter than a pity little liar. She looked at Batman, then at the bat-kids and finally at Damian. They were all looking at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! Sorry. I did it again…” She gave them a sheepish smile. “I am Ladybug, hero of Paris and Great Guardian of the Miraculous.” She stated. Most of the heroes (bar Damian who knew a tidy bit about the Order of the Guardians) were confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paris doesn’t have heroes. There aren’t even any supervillains there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?! How does nobody knows what is going on in Paris!” Ladybug shouted. “Ugh! Seriously?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman narrowed his eyes. “Forgive me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the Justice League would know if there was a threat in Paris. So who are you really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then ask Green Lantern. He was the one who laughed at my plea for help.” She scowled, but then her demeanor changed. She calmed down and gave a sheepish smile. “But guess I should thank him. I can only dread what would happen if Superman was akumatized. Or Flash. Or anyone really. I don’t think I could win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman frowned. He would have a talk with Hal once he dealt with this. If there was really a threat like that, ignoring it was not only stupid, but dangerous. And the girl was at best Damian’s age. She was dealing with this for how long? The way she spoke suggested that she was in charge. A child fighting in a war all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now beloved, it should be enough for you that the two of them are legally married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell!” Jason shouted at her, waving his gun. “They are fifteen. No court would accept this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Tim started, “under some laws they can be married. For example ‘The Personal Status Law of Muslims’ in Sudan sets the minimum age at ten.” He spoke like he was reading an encyclopedia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we are somewhere between Nepal and China. I don’t think there are such laws here.” Dick said, but his confidence wavered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. First of why don’t anyone ask me or Marinette about our opinion?” Damian asked irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Demon Spawn. Adults are working here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t shut up, Todd, I will make you eat your dirty socks until you choke on the stench.” The young boy threatened. Marinette cringed at this, not really wanting to imaging such situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The marriage stays.” Talia stated coldly. “Otherwise, I will not be able to stop League from going to war against Order of the Guardians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are their leader.” Batman pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be correct, beloved, but I am but a regent. Only after Damian finally assumes the leadership, his word will be law. I do try to reform the league, but there is little I can do in this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” Jason cursed. “You are just manipulative bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” Dick hit the back of Red Hood’s helmet, causing him to almost tumble. “Language. There are minors in the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mousier.” Marinette noted that the whole debate shifted to English. She learned it years ago when she first got interested in fashion. Some of the greatest fashion critiques wrote only in English and she didn’t want to be left behind. And other foreign critiques and designers were always translated into English. “After today, cursing is the least of my worries.” During the talk, Marinette pulled her yo-yo to check the situation in Paris. The good news were that there was no Akuma attack since her confrontation with Hawkmoth. Bad news: she was gone for over forty hours already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is the deal?” Bruce sighted. He loved his boys, but he could practically feel his hair graying. At least the girls didn’t go around marrying total strangers. “I want the full story Talia. Don’t even try to deceive us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish Beloved.” She smiled and sat back at her chair. Jason was about to hop onto where Marinette sat, but Damian ‘accidentally’ tripped him. Ladybug detransformed and Tikki flew out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this flying mouse?!” Dick screeched upon seeing a kwami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Tikki. I am kwami, or if you prefer a small god, of creation and luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… I’ve totally seen weirder.” Jason shrugged and Tim was too busy trying to plug in his pocket kettle to make himself some coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekhm.” Bruce faux-coughted to get their attention. “Begin Talia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Order of The Guardians was responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous for the good of all humanity. Some time in the past, League has learned about the existence of this artifacts, more powerful than even Lazarus Pit. A secret war began between two organizations. There was a constant stalemate until the Order was mysteriously destroyed without a trace. We believed all miraculous to be lost until two years ago heroes and villains using them appeared in Paris. Initially, we ignored them, long since abandoning this war. But then, some month ago a temple of the Guardians suddenly reappeared with the Order in chaos. The League attacked, but they were strong enough to withstand the initial strike and turn it into a siege. In time, we would have succeeded and wiped them once and for all. But instead, the Guardians understood their situation and reached to us with agreement. A truce and alliance, in exchange for sparing them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right! Only an idiot would take such offer!” Red Hood kept arguing with the Assassin woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a strategist. Either way, the League wins. They no longer need to worry about threat, but this way they also get an ally.” Batman remained expressionless, but he kept sending Damian and Marinette side-glares. He wanted to know how they are coping with this. The girl was a bit shaken, but that was to be expected. He would talk more with her later. What surprised him was that Damian seemed to show concern for her. The kind he usually reserved only for his brothers and father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. While our methods differ, the League and the Order have a common goal: prosperity for all humanity. But to ensure that neither side would go against the other, there needed to be a more tangible symbol of this union.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage of the heirs. In the past such method was often used to symbolize an alliance. It symbolized equality of both partners and parties they represented.” Tim acted as an universal encyclopedia again, which Jason did exploit to tease him mercilessly while the others focused on the discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And let me guess” Dick frowned. “If they break the deal, it means war?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Damian simply nodded. The memory of his mother’s threat hanging over the girl’s live was still fresh. Now that he got to know her better Damian was surprised that someone so brave and strong could at the same time be such emotionally unstable or open. It was almost refreshing. His family was awful with emotions and beyond that women only saw his last name. Many times he dealt with liars who tried to use him to get into the pockets of his father. But with Marinette he was sure that she was geneun with her feelings. He could not find any reason for her not to be at the moment, especially after she revealed her secret to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? We are just supposed to roll with it? What will press think? You will give Alfred a heart attack Damian.” Dick rambled. Youngest Wayne decided to ignore him and turn to his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While this might be a bit inconvenient, I believe it is the best course of action for now.” Damian spoke with cold and calculative voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?” Batman turned to the girl, who for the most part lately was busy discussing something with the kwami in French. Bruce was proficient, but he was too focused on Talia and Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I accepted that my duty as Great Guardian comes with certain responsibilities. If this is what it takes to preserve peace, then I guess… I guess I will roll with it.” She smiled at Dick, almost daringly. Damian smiled. Anyone who teased his brothers like that earned some points in his book. “But I can’t just leave Paris. For now it’s peaceful, but I don’t know how long it will last. And there are my parents… Oh Kwami! What will I tell my parents! Or my friends! Or my class! What if they reject me for this and I will be kicked from home, then I will not become a professional designer and I will never fulfill my dream and I will be forever lonely…” She unintentionally rambled in mixture of English and French while walking in circle and waving her hands. Damian grabbed her by her wrists to stop her before she accidentally knocked someone out and then cupped her hands with his. She was still talking random stuff, which made absolutely zero sense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. She is cute when she is rambling. What!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shut down the intrusive thoughts and focused on the girl… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his wife.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. Take deep breaths. You will not be alone.” He hoped it would work, but she barely slowed down. He sighted. Damian looked her deep in her bluebell eyes and she saw the two whirlpools of jade green he had. They were more prominent that Adrien’s. “Listen to my voice. All is going to be fine. We will not leave you.” This time, it did work and she calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rest of the Batfam watched in shock how Damian has acted. It was most unusual for him to initiate physical contact at all, much less act this gentle. They looked at Talia, but she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything if that’s what you think.” She smirked. “But I don’t think I needed.” Two newly-wed were just standing there, starring in each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin!” Batman finally got him to break out of this. “We gotta go. We will figure out exactly what to do later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But we are taking Marinette with us.” Damian stubbornly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She should not stay here. And I have more questions for her.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The flight to Paris was surprisingly fast. They traveled in perfect silence, but she felt rather uncomfortable with how everyone (bar Damian) sent her a suspicious glares. Finally, they landed around 8 PM on the rooftop of local Wayne Enterprises headquarter. She walked out first, happy to finally get back onto her home turf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there are some questions that needs to be answered.” Batman spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop intimidating her Father.” Damian scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce reluctantly nodded. “Maybe it would be the best to discuss it in private of my office.” He pressed some buttons on his glove and the bat-plane camouflage. Well, it was probably more of Bat-cargo plane since it could fit six people comfortably and still have much space free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got into the office, where Bruce had a total of five armchairs set around the coffee table. Immediately, Damian and Dick took two of them, leaving the head one for Bruce and one in between the two Waynes for Marinette. Tim didn’t bother trying to fight with Jason over who gets the last place, instead opting to just jump onto computer chair at the desk and activating a holo-screen. He quickly connected to Batcomputer and started to pull various files (mostly on Marinette and her close ones, but she didn’t see it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me. What is our young couple planning to do now?” Dick teased them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was standing next to the alcohol bar, pouring several glasses of whiskey. Before Bruce could protest, he brought five and placed them on the table. His reaction to disapproving glare from the other adults was to just shrug. “What? They are married. I think underage drinking would be the least of the problems. Oh! That reminds me.” Jason grinned maliciously and pulled his wallet. He tossed something square and silver at Damian. “I don’t want any demon spawns junior running around soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Marinette realized what was that and what was he implying she turned redder than Tim’s outfit. Damian scowled. “I have a sword on me Todd, so watch what you are saying. I might not have chosen her to be my bride, but I will not let you embarrass her just for your fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason saw an opportunity and he would be damned if he didn’t take it. “Which sword are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hissed like an angry cat and drawn his sword, lunging at his brother. Todd initially wanted to block the attack with his gun, but fine steel cut right through it. Seeing murder in Damian’s face he did the only plausible thing: started to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was inventing new shades of red with her blushing. Bruce gave her an apologetic look. “Please, don’t take his comments to heart. Jason is…” before batman could find a right word there was a sound of something crashing, followed by a painful yelp. In just a moment, Damian returned happy, his sword a bit bloody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you didn’t kill him…” Dick begged. Marinette was not sure whether this was a joke or not, but the longer she stayed with the batfam, the less sane they appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. But he didn’t look where he was running and toppled the stack of boxes and I ended up stabbing him in his left calf. He will live.” Damian assured them. And true to his words, a limping Jason appeared in the doors. He grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey on his way to the armchair and slumped resigned. “Demon spawn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough!” Bruce wanted to pull his hair out. “We came here to discuss a certain situation not stab each other. Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes monsieur Wayne?” She asked, still stunned with what happened. She had to admit Damian acter chiviliarus protecting her honor, even if his way was pretty violent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to ask you, what do you plan on doing now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. This all happened so fast…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I don’t think anyone would have a plan for such situation.” Dick reassured her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce does. It’s inside the safe in the batcave in folder labeled ‘Talia never gives up’.” Tim chimed in before returning to his research. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one sane has such plans.” Dick tried to cheer her up. It did work even if just a bit. “But ask yourself what do you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I would wish to finish my education and I always dreamed about becoming a professional fashion designer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is this plan working so far?” Bruce inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do run a small internet boutique, where I take commissions and uncle Jagged refuses to wear anything that wasn’t personally designed by me.” She said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a moment… Uncle Jagged as in Jagged Stone, the world-class rock musician?!” Tim suddenly shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yes?” She got confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But his only designer is the mysterious MDC! That would mean you are MDC!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yes?” Marinette had no idea why Tim acted like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god! Oh god! I got to meet MDC! Can I get your authograph?” He was suddenly next to her, holding a copy of the her first album cover she made for Jagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She signed it and handed it back. It read: ‘Good luck TD, MDC’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim Fainted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh god! Oh god! I got to meet MDC! Can I get your authograph?” He was suddenly next to her, holding a copy of the her first album cover she made for Jagged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.” She signed it and handed it back. It read: ‘Good luck TD, MDC’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tim Fainted.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette was befuddled. She never saw anyone react like that. Sure Adrien once asked her for an autograph, but this was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive Drake. He first got into what he calls ‘music’ when he saw the new glasses Jagged Stone wore in Paris.” Damian said, looking almost bored with his brother’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen him. He also wanted to figure out MDC identity. After three nights he had nothing. We had to cut the cord from coffee machine in the batcave and force him to go to bed.” Dick was laughing at the unconscious brother. Tim was often such a nerd that it was miracle he got Steph to date him. But then again, Demon Spawn just got married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tt. As much as I love to embarrass Drake, it’s less fun when he is unconscious and we have other matters to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed” Bruce nodded. “Do you know what will you tell your parents miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really… They don’t know about this.” She gestured around. “If they knew I got married, they would ground me for life. Maman and Papa can get a bit overprotective. Last time I brought a boy home Papa got akumatized and placed me in giant prison of thorns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brr… And I thought that having to duel Tamaranian general to be able to marry Kor’i was bad.” Dick chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suckers!” Jason shouted before taking a large swing of the whiskey. “I never had such problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you never dated anyone, Flappy Bird” Dick grinned maliciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough! I am trying to have a civilized conversation with my daughter-in-law! If you two idiots don’t shut up, I will ground you and give you the Watchtower duty at least until christmas!” Bruce was slowly getting done with this bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine/He started it!” Dick/Jason shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Get out if you wish to continue.” Bruce cut them off before they got into another argument and turned to Marinette. “No friends that would cover for you? Or a partner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Every member of the batfam (bar the unconscious Tim) immediately noticed the darker note behind this. “My identity is… was the best kept secret in the world. There were exactly two humans who knew. Me and Master Fu. But he lost all his memories.” She hummed for a moment. “Well, now I guess you know too. And the League of Assassins. And Order of the Guardians. Oh Tikki I am an awful Ladybug…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are great Ladybug Marinette. The best one out there.” The Kwami reassured her. “Nobody in Paris would do a better job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette smiled and calmed down a bit. She was still shaking. Jason gave her one look and tried to handle her a glass of whiskey, but one glare from Damian was enough to make him back away from this idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better question.” Dick joined the discussion after he was done with Jason. “What about you and Damian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked you Grayson.” Damian huffed. If it was up to him, he would delay this questioning session to next year. Or decade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he did make a very good point Demon Spawn.” Jason supported his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know. That woman, Talia, said that if we broke this marriage, there would be another war. Who was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talia Al Ghul, my mother. She is the current leader of the League of Assassins” Damian explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim, who nobody noticed woke up, was now sitting back in the computer chair. His face was still pretty much pure bliss, but he was typing like a madman. “There must be some way out of this. It would be easier if we knew the specifics of the marriage contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works with the League Drake.” Damian scowled. “It’s not paperwork. When the ceremony is done, the two people are bound. There is no marriage certificate, there is no marriage license, it’s the act that counts.” His face was in usual frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically the marriage is as well as nonexistent. That’s good.” Tim grinned, but seeing Damian’s face he sensed there was more to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s bad. There is no such thing as divorce in the league, except for killing the spouse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused Marinette to let out a fearful yelp and cuddle to Tikki. But at the same time, Bats noticed that she tensed and prepared to fight. Damian internally cursed himself. He did not want to scarry this girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Miss. Nobody would even consider this.” Bruce tried to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t, but if the League consider that we are not upholding the marriage, they might go after her.” Damian wanted to go and butcher the League. He could do it. Well, everyone but his mother. The young Wayne was unsure if he would be able to do it. For all her faults, he still cared about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let them try!” Tikki shouted in her squeaky voice. “I will get Plagg to cataclysm this pathetic base of their! Nobody messes with my Marinette!” She protectively flew in front of Marinette, ready to fight anyone who threatened her chosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe let’s try to refrain from genocide yet?” Dick asked, half amused, half scared about this. While he was leaning toward believing the threat, the idea that someone so small and cute could take on the whole league was just too damn funny. He then looked at Damian and noticed that the boy had same kind of murderous look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is too good. He is actually falling for her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grinned, but decided to at least now don’t tease him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there is no way that the two of you just stayed on different continents and acted like this never happened?” Tim asked with resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is expected of us to stay together.” Damian answered shortly. Marinette felt air leave her lungs like someone just punched her. Her whole life was shattered in the span of a week. What will she tell her parents? And what about school? “I am sorry, Du… Marinette.” Damian was tempted to walk to her and comfort her, but he stopped himself. She needed space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Wayne family was stunned. Damian rarely referred to anyone by their first name, much less to strangers. Yet, he was acting very protective and even some dare to say affectionate toward this girl. Tim was starting to think someone did drug him, but rest just smiled. Demon Spawn finally got a crush, and on his wife of all people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! There might be a way to deal with it.” Tim suddenly brightened. “Or at least delay this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just spit it, Replacement.” Damian tried to frown, but he couldn’t deny the hope. At the same time, there was this small tingle where his heart should be. He was happy that maybe Marinette would have a chance at normality, but at the same time he wanted to stay with her. To get to know her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just what in hell is going on with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, rude.” Tim started. “And secondly, we could file for her to get a formal underage marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how exactly does it help?” Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The state of Gotham allows underage marriage from the age of fourteen with court permission, provided the certain age-gap is retained. The procedure is very lengthy though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how does it help Drake. I am very curious what is going in this few brain cells of your.” Damian was getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The League should respect that you try to validate the marriage in the eyes of law. So until the court proceeding is finished, you two could stay separate and go about your lives. And with a bit of work, it could last for up to two years before the judge agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To even file for this, we would need a solid basis.” Dick spoke before anyone got hope. Tim pressed some buttons on the keyboard and displayed the copy of the underage marriage act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the listed reasons is cultural specifications. And most people know that Damian was raised by his mother outside of the States. With a bit of work, I can draft a betrothal deal signed when he and Marinette were still babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically we put this in court and then delay this into oblivion?” Jason grinned. “I like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am impressed Drake. For once you’ve actually proven to be useful.” Damian commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I would be able to stay here in peace?” Marinette asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some time, yes. The League should not go against you then, because it’s not your fault you can’t legally live with Damian yet.” Bruce assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about vultures in the media?” Dick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple: classified proceeding. Public won’t know anything is even in motion.” Drake was getting more and more confident in this plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be able to finish my school here.” Marinette smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you would. I will make sure there will be no complications.” Bruce smiled. “But there are two more problems that still needs to be dealt with. Hawkmoth and your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will deal with talking with my parents on my own.” Marinette reassured them. “But I don’t don’t know about Hawkmoth. He went silent after the last stunt, but it won’t be over until I take away his miraculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drake will stay here and help you solve this case. He is the most level-headed in this room, so the risk of him falling under Akuma is the smallest.” Bruce declared and others nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! thank you! thank you!” Ladybug jumped from the chair and hugged Tikki, then Bruce, then Tim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem Miss. I am sorry League ignored your plea for help. It’s the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your daughter-in-law you mean?” Jason grinned. Oh he would not let this die so easily. Demon Spawn would get it this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody asked you, Todd.” Damian scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t fight because of me. I think it’s time for me to go face my parents.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette arrived at her parent’s bakery around 10 PM. The lights were still on. She stopped before walking in, taking one more breath to calm herself. She hated lying. She knew that there was no such thing as white lie, not really. Every lie hurt in some way, just not always instantly. She gathered all the courage she could muster and pushed the door, walking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman! Papa! I am home!” She called them and there was instantly a commotion on the first floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Here we go Tikki. I hope my detention ends before I graduate…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whispered to her Kwami and prepared to face her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Her mother barged into the room. “You better explain yourself this instant!” This surprised the girl. She expected her mother to be angry, but also to show some worry. An alarm bell rang in her head. Something was not right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?!” Her father was also angry. She could only hope Hawkmoth was still licking his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Maman? Papa?” She asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with us young lady! Alya told us how you decided to run away and try to join Audrey Bourgeois in America!” Her father shouted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!? I never did such thing. My mandarin teacher, Master Fu, had an accident. He lost his memory and I was escorting him to the train station for him to meet his friend who would take care of him. You remember master Fu?” She received a nod and continued to bombard her parents with information. It was an advice from Damian. The more she babble the less time they have to actually think this over. “So I handed him over to his friend and they walked into train station, but then I realized I was still holding his luggage and I tried to chase after them. Then, I thought I saw them enter the train, so I followed them, but it turned out this was the wrong train and then it left the station and I was still inside. I panicked and looked for the conductor to sort this out, but he said that they couldn’t stop. So I tried to find Master Fu, but he was not there and I immediately got out on the next train station, but I left my purse in the train so I didn’t have a phone on me and I had to somehow figure out where I was and  then I entered another train, because they said it was going to Paris, but it was misunderstanding and it was coming from Paris and I got even further away, but then I finally got out in some different city, still carrying only Master Fu’s luggage and I had to somehow get back to Paris and it took me so long to actually get there and I am sorry that I didn’t call but I didn’t have any money to pay for a stationary phone and I lost my purse and it would be wrong to go through Master’s luggage to get money so I had to sort this out with the train station officials and they helped me get here and I even managed to send the luggage through mail, but only now I got here…” She took a deep breath. Her heart was beating super fast and she was sweating a little bit. Anyone proficient in lies detection could tell this was all bullshit, but luckily her parents wanted to believe her. “What I wanted to say is… I am sorry I didn’t call you. I guess I panicked a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged her tightly, all three crying a little (her father much). Once they broke apart, she smiled. “Can I go to my room and get some sleep now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Our little grown up girl.” Marinette smiled and was about to run, but she heard her mother continue speaking. “But you are still grounded for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” She shouted, but smiled and went back to her room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Our little grown up girl.” Marinette smiled and was about to run, but she heard her mother continue speaking. “But you are still grounded for two weeks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mom!” She shouted, but smiled and went back to her room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next two weeks were disastrous. Lila used Marinette’s absence to spread some nasty rumors and lies about her. Two days. That was more than enough for the whole class to turn against her. The previous incident and Lila’s supposed ‘disability’ was never revealed to the public, so they had no reason to mistrust her. But Marinette was still suddenly ostracized. But the most painful of this was Alya. She suddenly started to despise Marinette. It was like some kind of coping mechanism. Apparently, learning she would never become Rena Rogue again was hard on her too, and then learning that Marinette run away from home (a blatant lie, but Alya did believe) was enough for the aspiring reporter to change. Abandoned by Ladybug, abandoned by best friend, she clinged to what she had left. Alya now followed Lila, who she believed would never just leave her like that. Her and Nino became even more inseparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wanted to give the same explanation, but Lila was faster. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! So even madame Bourgeois doesn’t want you now so you came back with your tail between your legs?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> This sole comment killed any credibility to anything Marinette would say. The rumors that started to spread were awful. Some just outright refused to talk with her, others went as far as to mock the girl or use some inappropriate names toward her. From a popular girl Marinette became a loner. Even her internet boutique was not safe. Dozens of negative reviews spawned out of nowhere. There were more reviews than she ever done commissions. In the end, she had to take the page down to keep at least some of her reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had Luka and Kagami, who stayed firmly by her side. But they could not really do anything to help her at school. And then there was Adrien. He was constantly trying to stop Marinette from going against Lila and convince her to just make peace with the girl. She wanted to strangle him. He was nothing like the charming boy who offered her an umbrella on the first day. Something has changed in this forty-eight hours. There was this… weight on his shoulders that was not here before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another matter was Chat Noir. When she first met him during a patrol, he threw a hissy-fit that she disappeared for several days. After she (truthfully) explained that she got married, the cat frowned and ran away. Since then, he was not seen. Ladybug had to manage on her own, with occasional help from Viperion and Ryuko. She had to manage. Red Robin would not help in the field, but he kept a steady eye on the city, working day and night trying to figure out who was Hawkmoth. Marinette was actually worried about Tim after she witnessed him drink coffee straight from an ancient jug. He said something about ‘needing inspiration from his ancestors’ which was quite hilarious since the vase was a cheap knock-off bough in one-euro store the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a month of this kind of incredible hardship, Marinette had enough. She wanted this school-year to finally be over, but she still had seven more months to go. It pained her that school instead of offering her some help decided to instead follow up on Lila, making it seem like they forgot about her ‘disease’. Madame Bustier constantly demanded of Marinette to be the bigger person and ignore the taunts and headmaster few times threatened to expel her after Lila or the others reported her for bullying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now she was sitting in the back of the class when Madame Bustier walked with a boy in tow. Marinette instantly recognized him. Damian. He was wearing a dark-gray turtleneck jumper, dark-blue jeans and had his hair gelled back into spikes, revealing his forehead. Strange thing was that he carried a sword with him in addition to school bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Students. Meet Damian Grayson. He is a member of exchange student from United States. Our school was chosen to participate in special program with Gotham Academy. Damian will be learning with us for this semester, and in exchange we will be able to all spend whole next semester in Gotham Academy to see how education differs between countries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, several hands shot up. Teacher chose Alix first, much to Lila’s anger. “It seems strange that just one student comes to us and in exchange we are all going there. Why are you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caline was about to speak, but Damian was faster. He answered in perfect French. “Because only I volunteered to leave for half a year. Others were scared when headmaster announced that participants would at the end of semester have to take qualification exams.” His voice was cold and he made it clear he didn’t want more discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry kids, on our side there is no such requirement, but you will have to still take the final exams to graduate into Lycee. Next question? Adrien.” She pointed to the blond boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you carry a sword with you?” He asked, pointing at the long weapon attached to his backpack. It was sheathed, but it was clear it was some eastern sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I practice swordfighting.” Was the sole answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could hear some whispers. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa. He is almost as mean as Marinette’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She noticed he also picked this up and growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can you tell us about yourself?” Nino asked, not waiting for teacher to choose him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am your age. I will be staying with my brother who works in Paris. I like art. I hate physical contact. If you try to touch me, I will throw you out of the window.” He said in completely emotionless voice, almost like this was casual speech he heard every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You are almost as mean as this bully Marinette.” Alya commented. Damian gritted his teeth. He knew that Marinette was anything but a bully. He checked the files Tim pulled and it only strengthened his opinion on the girl. She was dealing with being bullied by a spoiled brat since she was six, yet she chose not to retaliate and instead try to make friends with the gil. She was class representative, took care of all the trips, volunteered at every possible action. She won several amateur fashion contests and most likely had at least a dozen famous people at speed dial. And yet, no one knew that. She worked under pseudonym to avoid attracting attention. And she was Paris greatest superhero. That was no bully material. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya! Don’t say such things.” Lila scolded her friend. “Just because he is a bit harsh does not mean you should compare him to Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still several hands in the air and teacher was about to choose next person, but Damian ignored them and walked to the back of the classroom and sat next to Marinette. There were several menacing stares in their direction and Damian held back the urge to scowl. So just because he took the only free place that just happened to be next to this girl, he was now their enemy? His hand kept twitching toward the blade, but he felt Marinette’s hand grab his under the table. She looked him in the eyes like she was trying to tell him that they are not worth it. And to his surprise, it worked. They silently turned back to the teacher who kept explaining the details of the exchange program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the lessons were over, Damian started to pack his bag. His tracer rolled under the desk and he leaned to get it. There were steps rapidly approaching the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, Marinette. If you think just because this guy is new you will get him to be your friend, don’t even think about it. Either you stay away of him or I will make both your lives insufferable. I am the queen of this school and you will not oppose me.” The double-faced harlot tried to intimidate his wife. Damian, still under the table grabbed the sword, but from his place he could see Marinette’s face. She was giving him a side-glare telling him that it’s not worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t control him Lila. Even if I wanted, I think he will do as he please.” Marinette was holding back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face it. I won the war. You have no friends, no name, no business, not even a boyfriend. I took everything from you. And if you continue, I will take your parents’ bakery next. You…” At this moment, Lila saw a silver blur and suddenly she had a blade pressed to her neck. Damian got out from under the table, drew his sword and pinned the girl to the wall in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough. You will leave Marinette’s parents alone and you will not speak to her like this again. Otherwise, you will learn just how proficient I am with the sword. Did I make myself clear?” While Damian was ready to spill some italian blood, one look at Marinette told him that she would’ve not forgiven him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila eagerly nodded. When he let go of her and sheathed his sword, she scowled at the couple. “Ugh! The two of you are worth one another. It is not over. I will get back at you for this!” And with that, she run away as fast as humanly possible wearing stilettos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian turned to see frowning Marinette. “I had it under control Damian. And what are you even doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I protected you.” He snarked, but then he calmed and his face took more friendly look. At least by his standards, but to most it was still the ‘get the heck away from me if you value your health’ face. Luckily, Marinette wasn’t like the most. “I… I wanted to meet you. As a person I mean.” He said. The french girl looked at him, but said nothing. He decided that it would be best to get this done with. The classroom was a place as good as any. “Look. I know we met in… unusual circumstances. For better or worse, we are now married. But… I wish to try and actually build this relationship.” He spat it out of himself and looked at Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she was confused at what he said, but then it clicked. “Wait. Are you… asking me out?” She said in disbelief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um… Yes?” Damian said timidly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it have to be so hard?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then okay.” Marinette smiled. This took him by surprise. He half-expected her to reject him, to hate him for this, or to just run screaming like his brothers kept telling him all girls would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Just like that?” It was now his turn to ask in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t really see why not.” She said smiling. “But I am paying. I don’t want anyone to think I am using you.” She stated firmly. This newfound confidence was a pleasant surprise for Damian. He noticed that while a bit shy and withdrawn, there was a heart of gold and nerves of steel underneath this. Happily, he took her hand and led her to the streets of Paris. Neither of them noticed a teenager in catsuit following them on the rooftops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already lost my Lady. Nobody will take away my princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Happily, he took her hand and led her to the streets of Paris. Neither of them noticed a teenager in catsuit following them on the rooftops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I already lost my Lady. Nobody will take away my princess!”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Damian sat next to Marinette. She was laughing at his serious and focused face. The park around them was completely empty and they could enjoy privacy. The sun was slowly setting, covering the whole place with orange light, only adding to the charm. After their stroll through Paris and visit to small cafe near Seine, they stopped at the small park next to the Bakery.</p><p>“So let me get this straight. First you called your reporter friend from the crowd as Ladybug before zipping away…”</p><p>“It was a big deal back then! I always avoided media attention, or attention in general.”</p><p>“Okay, but then she showed you this video and you… deleted it?” His face was completely serious. </p><p>“I told you I am a klutz.” She faux-frowned, but he knew she was only kidding.</p><p>“So then you stole her phone and spent whole day trying to recreate this, only to in the end fail, admit your mistake and as an apology get her interview with… yourself?” He tried to keep a straight face, but she noticed the corner of his mouth twitch.</p><p>“Oh! Shut up mousier I-hack-Pentagon-on-a-dare!” She laughed. Damian actually chuckled at this.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault Beast Boy is not that creative.” He grinned at Marinette. She also smiled. “Besides, their security already did need an upgrade. I only made sure to remind them about it.” </p><p>This made her burst into laughter again, just after she calmed just a little bit. It took her several minutes to stop this time. “Thank you.” She smiled while wiping her tears.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“This.” She gestured her hand between the two of them. “I hadn’t have this much fun for a long time.</p><p>“I am flattered, but why?”</p><p>“Well… Since Lila returned my friends and I… We slowly drifted apart. The kidnapping just gave her a chance to solidify it.” She saddened at the thought.</p><p>“I am sorry then. If it wasn’t for my mother…”</p><p>“No!” She shouted at him. “It wasn’t your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself…” He interrupted her.</p><p>“And neither should you.” He had no idea why, but he felt like hugging her. One look in her blue-bell eyes and he was already melting. Pull it together Wayne! You are not some emotional school-girl. But then he saw a smile on her face and forgot what he was thinking. “You are an awesome superhero, great fashion designer and overall a ray of sunshine.”</p><p>“Th-thank you. I… I think… I really needed it. Luka is now often too busy with Lycee and upcoming exams for this elite music school and Kagami has to train triple for upcoming olympics. I… I haven’t have anyone to spend time with besides Tikki. I kinda forgot how is it like to have someone close.”</p><p>“I still don’t get it. Why don’t you just expose this liar. You have half of the people she talks about on speed dial and I can get you contact with the rest with one phone call.”</p><p>“If I did that, I would be just like her, flaunting my connections. And I don’t think it would do much good. She would get akumatized over it and in the end I would just endanger whole Paris for my own satisfaction…” She explained with resignation.</p><p>Damian huffed. This girl was too good for her own good. A true ray of sunshine compared to the grim reality of this world. “So I guess I will just need to buy myself some bleach.”</p><p>“Why would you need bleach?” She asked.</p><p>“Why? To clean the blood strains of course” He gave her a small smirk.</p><p>“Damian Wayne! I forbid you from killing Lila or anyone else for that matter! I… I will not let you.” </p><p>“Relax. I was kidding. Mostly.” </p><p>“Sorry. I guess I overreacted, huh?”</p><p>“Considering I am here incognito, I think you kinda did…”</p><p>“Oh Kwami!” She started to frantically look around. “I am so sorry. I completely forgot. I felt so at ease that I didn’t consider that someone might overhear me or even see us or just be nearby to pay attention. Now they will recognize you and you will have to run from swarm of reporters and probably have to go back to states and because of me you will have some troubles with your father or maybe he will forbid you from leaving home and lock you in your room so you don’t start scandal or…” She went into full ramble mode and started to walk flailing her hands until Damian gently grabbed her wrists and stopped her. She looked into his deep green eyes, still expecting to see anger or disappointment or disgust or something, but she saw no such thing in the end, only… compassion.</p><p>“Relax. Nobody heard you. And even if they did, I don’t think anyone would believe them.” He comforted her, but she was still in panic mode, only now much lesser.</p><p>“But…” She was about to start to ramble again when he placed a finger on her lips, shutting her up. </p><p>“Don’t. there is no need to worry. I am willing to endure the swarms of reporters if it means I can stay here.” Really smooth Wayne… “What I mean is that I enjoy spending time with you and few red top journalists on my tail is small price for it.” He gave her a real genuine smile. This time, he didn’t try to hide it. He just decided to look into her bluebell eyes and enjoy the moment.</p><p>Marinette looked confused, still staring deep into his eyes. She took in his words and blushed new shade of red. “Uh… I… yhm… Ilikespendingtimewithyoutoo.” She quickly blurted a bit too loudly. Why is this so hard?!</p><p>Damian was about to say something, but he bit his tongue and instead just hugged her before she started to ramble. This girl was much too good for this world. Much too good for him. But yet, she was and she was there. He would do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if he had to skin some people alive and drop them back into the gutter they crawled from. </p><hr/><p>After Marinette stopped hugging him, she bid Damian goodbye and returned home. She did not want to get grounded again, especially now that she finally had someone to spend time with. To her surprise her parents were already waiting down in the bakery, even if it was supposed to be already closed. Marinette suddenly had Deja Vu to the day she returned after her ‘disappearance’.</p><p>“Is it true that you went on a date today?” Her mother asked in emotionless voice. That was the scariest kind. </p><p>“Um… Yes Maman. I did. A new guy came to our class today and after lessons were over he asked me out.”</p><p>“So this is not some complicated plot to just get this ‘Adrein’ boy to notice you?” Her father asked suspiciously.</p><p>“What!? Who told you that!?” Marinette screamed. Deep inside, she already had her suspicions, but this was new.</p><p>“Alya called. She said that she is worried about you. Apparently, you’ve been very mean to a certain classmate of yours, just because Adrien liked her better than you…” Her mother started to explain. “Honestly? We expected better from you. Lila is such a sweet girl. Even with her disease she still tries to pursue her dream and you make it so much harder because of a childish crush? And now you play with emotions of another boy just to get Adrien to notice you? I raised you better!” Her mother’s expression shifted to that of disgust.</p><p>Marinette had tears in her eyes. “I would never do such things. I don’t like Lila because of her lies, but I stopped doing anything against her.” She sobbed, feeling her muscles slowly giving up. “And I didn’t go out with Damian to make Adrien jealous. I genuinely like him. He is so calm and collected and at the same time funny and… and now Alya tried to ruin it too…” Her tears were now flowing freely.</p><p>Tom and Sabine looked at one another and rushed to Marinette, also crying. They hugged her tightly. “Mari… We are so sorry. We believed Alya without listening to your side and just went out accusing you… “ Her father hugged her tightly. Marinette slowly calmed, but still had tears on her cheeks.</p><p>“You work so hard just to help everyone and we should have known better. Will you forgive us?” Her mother asked.</p><p>“Yes maman, papa. I can’t stay angry at you for long.” marinette gave her parents a weak smile. “But I had enough emotions for one day so I will go to sleep early, okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Of course. Get yourself something sweet to better the mood, eh?” Her father nudged her. </p><p>——-</p><p>Damian sneaked his way into the hotel, making sure Tim would not catch him. Not that this caffeine addicted replacement meant much to him, but the prince of assassin’s would much rather avoid unnecessary teasing or the need to dispose of a body this night.</p><p>Normally, no amount of teasing would really get to him, but this was something else. Honor demanded that he protected the name of his wife from slander. And while she might have forbidden him from going against her class or killing anyone, she did not really mention maiming. So some options were still open. If only he could actually reveal everything to the buffons that she calls classmates. He wanted to see… no scratch that, record their faces when he revealed them everything. when the little pyramid of lies and deception fell down and this harlot that dared to insult his betrothed would suffer fate worse than anything she could imagine.</p><p>Damian was actually grateful to Grayson that he allowed him to come here. If not, he would probably spend the next several months pacing around the mansion irritated or paining in complete seclusion. People at school noticed this change, but luckily no one was brave (stupid) enough to approach the ‘Ice Prince’ (Damian hated this nickname and made it clear at each occasion, but Bridgette didn’t care and this new Felix guy was too… indifferent to care. Strange guy he was. </p><p>Truth was, Damian got it bad for Marinette. She was probably the first one outside of family who didn’t care who he was. Well, there was Raven too, but this was just a quick fling. They went out to hang out together maybe a total of three times without the rest of the Titans, but in the end they collectively decided that this will not work.</p><p>Still, Marinette was different than other girls around him. She did not see Wayne or Robin or the rich guy or prince of assassins, but Damian as a person. She showed care about him in most dire circumstances, even if she was in even more problematic one. At first sight, she was his complete opposite. He was a cold and emotionless ‘Ice Prince’, while she was a ray of sunshine that brighten everyone’s lives. He was rather selfish and had little care for people while she would give her last shirt to someone else and even offer to make adjustments. He was mysterious and kept everything to himself while she loved company. While she did not live for attention, she enjoyed spending time with others. And she was humble. From day one Damian was told he was special, he was taught that others were beneath him. Marinette had even more reasons to boast. She achieved everything she wanted with her own work. She was not born rich, powerful or strong, but she worked for her success. And yet she chose to stay humble and instead motivate others to work harder. Day and night, Angel and Demon, Sun and Moon, Hero and Vigilante. A match made in hell by the devil himself. Actually, by my mother, but that’s as close as I can get this days. Damian smiled to himself before returning to his thoughts.</p><p>They were different on the first look, but in fact they were very similar. At their cores (at least from his impression so far), they were strong, independent, brave, honorable and loyal. While Damian had little care for most people, he deeply cared for innocent animals who did nothing wrong. Marinette shared the same care, but for people. She protected the innocent. Even if he would never admit it, Damian was actually quite emotional. He had to learn from childhood to hide it and suppress his emotions, but it didn’t mean they were gone. But now, it was a mask that brought him comfort. Only that with Marinette he did not need to act like someone else. He did not need to show cool and collected Wayne, he didn’t need to be a professional Robin, there was no need for the mask of rich guy or cold prince of assassins. He could share with her. He didn’t need to have any secrets and she trusted him with all of hers. Like that she used to have a crush on a guy from her class, but now she pretty much despised him. Or that she stole an unhealthy amount of phones from people. In turn, he revealed some of his deepest secrets and more embarrassing stories. She was maybe the second person to learn the truth behind his name. Damian means to tame and his mother named him that because he was ultimate proof that she tamed The Bat. He expected her to laugh, but instead she pulled him into a hug to comfort him. He also revealed that he loved painting and went as far as to sketch her. She was happy to pose as long as he in turn allowed her to take measurements. </p><p>Marinette brought out what was best in him and he would be damned if he let her just suffer in silence. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She was maybe the second person to learn the truth behind his name. Damian means to tame and his mother named him that because he was ultimate proof that she tamed The Bat. He expected her to laugh, but instead she pulled him into a hug to comfort him. He also revealed that he loved painting and went as far as to sketch her. She was happy to pose as long as he in turn allowed her to take measurements. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette brought out what was best in him and he would be damned if he let her just suffer in silence. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Marinette was so tired that she found herself unable to sleep. This day was so full of emotions: both good and bad. </p><p>When she first met Damian, back at the temple, he was rather cold and indifferent. He struck her as selfish even. But he was also dead honest and very serious about his loyalty. He even stabbed his own brother to defend her honor. Okay, after spending the day with him she was pretty convinced he would stab him for some more meager reason, but it was still… cute in some strange way. Nobody has ever done something like this before. Even Chat Noir never stabbed anyone to defend her honor. Hit on the head with a baton? Sure. But never stab. And he threatened Lila. Marinette was unsure if he wouldn’t actually follow up on his threat. </p><p>The date she went on was great. She felt the freedom unlike ever before. She knew she could tell him anything since they already knew each others’ greatest secrets. She could freely tell him about her adventures as Ladybug. And he was also quite handsome when he smiled. Not that he wasn’t when he was not smiling, but she liked his smile. His actual smile not the malicious grin he often wore. Damian played the cold and closed mean guy, but he was actually quite soft. He loved animals and painting. He even wanted to sketch her! Damian was yet very grounded person. He had this no-nonsense aura around himself. But he was patient enough to endure with her small panic attacks. She remembered his gentle touch on  her hands. His words of encouragement. And his deep green eyes. They were two whirlpools of emerald. So majestic, yet so caring. With that image imprinted on her mind she finally fell asleep. Her dreams were undisturbed by a knocking on her window.</p><hr/><p>Next day Marinette woke up still tired, but in much better mood. She was ready for school. Well, good for her since she was almost late like usual. In panic, she quickly grabbed her purse and was about to run downstairs when Tikki flew in front of her.</p><p>“Marinette! Aren’t you forgetting something?” The girl looked around and didn’t catch what Kwami ment. “Your clothes!” Marinette looked down and saw she was still in her pijama. In record time she managed to dress up and was about to run downstairs when Tikki stopped her again. “Backpack?” Once again Marinette rushed to grab her things and get down and not get late. Her parents were already waiting for her in the bakery. </p><p>“Here is your breakfast cherie.” Her mother smiled handing her a box of pastries. </p><p>“And here is something special for you to share with your boy.” Her father smiled and handed her a box of macaroons. They both had a smile.</p><p>“And remember Mari. If he hurts you, just say a word and I will break his every bone into dozen pieces.” Her mother gave her most prominent smile ever. Somehow, it made the threat even more real.</p><p>“I will maman. Bye papa! Bye maman!” Marinette shouted and run away before they offered more ‘help’. She loved them, but after yesterday’s evening she was not sure she would allow them to meet Damian any times soon. She couldn’t protect him forever, seeing as he was technically her husband, but she could at least give them some time to get used to the idea of her dating someone. Maybe once Hawkmoth was gone. She did not want to have to escape from another thorny prison. Or maybe after the trip to gotham. They should be happy to see her back that they might not outright kill him for marrying her without their knowledge. She fully planned on telling them everything once there was no threat looming over their heads. Marinette giggled imagining Talia facing her mother. It was funny that somehow the confrontation would always go in favor of Sabine. </p><p>She barged into class almost right when the bell rang. None of her classmates cared enough to even batch an eye at her. She did notice Damian in the back and made her way to him.</p><p>“I swear… If that harlot tries telling another lie about me or my family, I will not even need the bleacher. They will never know where to look in the first place.” He growled.</p><p>“What did she say?” Marinette grasped. While Damian had a soft side, she also knew he would not hesitate to stab her, making it look like a nasty incident. </p><p>“She kept babbling about how she knows the Waynes and She and Me have an on and off ‘thing’ and probably this whole trip is because we had a fight and now I want to apologize that way.” His hand twitched dangerously close to his sword. Why did he bring the sword today?</p><p>“I can’t let you just stab her. And it’s not like you can convince any of them change their minds that way.” Marinette placed her hand over his, at the same time making sure it would make it harder for him to grab the sword if he heard something more from Lila. “Here. My parents made them for us.” She opened the box of macaroons. </p><p>“I am not a fan of sweets.” He answered, but with relief she noticed he stopped glaring daggers at Lila. </p><p>“Then try this one.” She pointed to the yellow one. “It’s made with a bit of lemon juice to add more sourness.”</p><p>Damian reluctantly picked the treat and took a bite. Suddenly, the corners of his lips went up. She proudly watched the ‘ice prince’ smile at something so common as a macaroon. “This is a very good macaroon. I am sure it could rival whatever Alfred makes.” He exclaimed, trying not to sound overly excited.</p><p>“Somehow I feel like this is better compliment than when Uncle Jagged offered to write a song about my parents’ bakery…” She giggled. Damian looked at her stumped. She only giggled again. “You should’ve seen how Tim reacted when he heard. Suddenly next day Wayne enterprises ordered catering for the whole building. Apparently the CEO wanted to celebrate some deal. I am not sure if any worker besides Tim saw the pastries though.” </p><p>“Knowing him? I have no idea. If it was Jason or Dick, they wouldn’t even make it to the building before this morons ate it all.” Then, a dark realization dawned on Damian. “Was by any chance a blonde with him when they picked up the order?”</p><p>“Uh… I don’t know. I was at school when it happened. Why?” </p><p>Damian groaned. He should have connected the dots sooner. Brown was suddenly not hanging in the mansion twenty-four/seven and she was not seen on patrols. Father said that he was aware of her location. “If Brown is here too, then I am almost sure this pastries didn’t make it. And she might be causing a sudden jump in the bakery’s revenue.”</p><p>“Huh?” Marinette wasn’t following.</p><p>“Stephanie Brown is Drake’s girlfriend. Saying she has a sweet tooth is understatement of the century. More of a sweet jaw if you ask me. She can smell sweets from mile and always get there before you. Especially when Alfred is baking. And she can rival Cass in her stealth skill when it comes to stealing them.” Damian explained to Marinette and watched her stiffen another giggle. What was it with girls and giggling? But Damian had to admit Marinette looked cute when she did. Slow down Romeo or you will crash into a stop sign.</p><p>“Well then. I will be happy to bake her something. But Tim didn’t mention her.”</p><p>“He said he is running his independent investigation, so I assume you do not see him often?”</p><p>“Yeah. He is quite busy at the office. Isn’t he missing the school though?”</p><p>“Drake is seventeen and already has three P.H.D. He goes to school either to hang out with his less intelligent friends or to argue with the underpaid teachers by pointing every mistake and inaccuracy.” </p><p>“Sounds like fun.” The mention of the teacher suddenly made Marinette aware that Madame Bustier was nowhere to be seen. “We’ve been sitting here for almost twenty minutes now. Maybe I will go check for her…” Marinette suggested more to herself than Damian. She was about to stand up when Madame Bustier walked into the class with Chloe following her. Only now anyone noticed that the blonde was gone. </p><p>“Children. Chloe wanted to say something to all of you.” The teacher started.</p><p>“Yes. I wanted to apologize for my utterly ridiculous behavior in the past and hope that you will give me chance to earn forgiveness from the better part of you.” Chloe stated nonchalantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Children. Chloe wanted to say something to all of you.” The teacher started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I wanted to apologize for my utterly ridiculous behavior in the past and hope that you will give me chance to earn forgiveness from the better part of you.” Chloe stated nonchalantly.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The class exploded into murmurs. Chloe was standing there. It was probably the first time Marinette saw her actually uncomfortable. The blonde was often irritated, tense or even uneasy, but not in this way. She was looking ashamed, but not with her actions. Both damian and Marinette were quite good at reading people and they could tell that Chloe was sincere in her apology.</p><p>Alya finally broke from her murmuring with Lila, stood up and looked at the blonde. “How can we know you actually changed. For all we know this might just be some scheme of yours to get Ladybug to trust you again and give you a Miraculous back!” She accused her.</p><p>“Yeah! You were always just mean and self-centered. Why would you want to change now?!” Kim shouted.</p><p>“You are just sad that Sabrina finally decided not to stick with you!” Rose also joined this</p><p>“I can’t believe I stuck with you for so long!” Sabrina huffed and turned away not to look at Chloe.</p><p>The blonde looked distraught at the class. She knew that just by apologizing she would achieve little, but Chloe hoped that at least they would not shun her completely. The last few weeks were hard. Now not even Adrien talked to her anymore. A single tear formed in her eye.</p><p>“Don’t try playing on our emotions witch!” Alya shouted with anger. “We are all past your lies and manipulation!”</p><p>“I estimate ninety percent chance that this is all a plot.” Max stated calmly. </p><p>Lila didn’t say anything aloud, but she was smiling in a twisted way that could be even called evil. She only watched as Chloe was slowly being torn apart by the class. Soon Hawkmoth would get a very strong Akuma.</p><p>“You were never even my friend!” Sabrina shouted.</p><p>“We don’t want you here!”</p><p>“Go to New York and stop bothering us!”</p><p>“You are just sad, pathetic bitch!” Alya fumed with anger. How dare Chloe try to manipulate them into liking her again.</p><p>Tears streamed down Chloe’s cheeks. She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Marinette decided that this was enough. She jumped from her place and walked in front of the class. “What is wrong with you?! Don’t you see you are hurting her!?”</p><p>“Shut up bully! You are even worse than her!” Kim didn’t care what the blunette said. </p><p>“Yeah! The two of you are worth one another! Both of you should get lost!” Rose was also not holding back with insults</p><p>“No.” Alya said. “Marinette is worse. At least Chloe doesn’t try to sleep with random guy just to get Adrien’s attent…” She didn’t finish when a metal pen suddenly embed itself right in front of her at least an inch deep in the desk.</p><p>“That’s enough from you.” Damian growled. He then walked down with hand twitching. Probably the most irritating thing was that the teacher watched this whole scene and didn’t bother to react.</p><p>Marinette kneeled next to Chloe. “Don’t worry about them. They are not worth getting akumatized for. Listen to me Chloe. Everything’s all right. I… I forgive you. I saw that this was sincere.” </p><p>The blonde looked up, still having tears in her eyes. “Dupain-Cheng? But… But I was the worst to you…”</p><p>“But you try to change. And…” Marinette felt something wet hit the back of her head. She touched it and realized that someone spit at her. </p><p>Damian’s eyes were cold fury. He was so focused on the scene in front of him that he stopped paying attention to the class. He slowly turned to them. A silent anger burned in his eyes. Most people in the class flinched and some tried to sink in their chair. Juleka looked particularly guilty Damian noticed. But Alya and Lila were completely unfazed by him.</p><p>“tt. I will say it once, and very slowly so your collective one brain cell understands it. I do not care about any one of you morons. I do not want to make friends with anyone of you because you are not worth it. The only person in this whole class that so far I consider valuable is Marinette, which she proved this very moment. So I will make it crystal clear. Back. Off.” He growled.</p><p>“You are protecting two biggest bullis and dare talk to us about worthiness?” Alya refused to shut up, which in other situation would be a risk to her health, but by sheer stroke of luck Damian ignored her and instead turned to Marinette.</p><p>The blunette helped Chloe up. “I don’t think she is emotional state to participate in the lesson right now Madame Bustier. Can I walk her out?”</p><p>“If you believe that’s best for her.” The teacher stated with a smile. Damian held the urge to growl again. Instead, he just followed Marinette. “And where are you going, young man?”</p><p>“I need to make a call to my brother.” Damian stated. Luckily, he was here under fake name so they had no idea who his brother was. Teacher didn’t say anything.</p><hr/><p>Outside of the class Chloe hugged Marinette tightly, crying yet another river of tears. “Thank you Dupain-Cheng. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”</p><p>“I-it’s okay Chloe. I couldn’t just let them talk to you like that.” </p><p>Damian watched the whole situation with awe. He was focused on planning ways to slaughter the class and make it look like unfortunate accident, but Marinette instead chose to comfort the victim. She did not care about what they said even when they spat on her and insulted her instead. Justice, not Vengeance. Even after five years he had trouble with comprehending this idea. But Marinette lived by it. Right in front of his eyes she comforted someone who bullied her for better part of her life. Damian too knew that this apology was genuine, but he would not be able to forgive so easily. It was almost naive from Marinette to do so.</p><p>“I… I don’t think I want to return there. At least not today.” Chloe stated. She slowly calmed down. “They were ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!” Marinette smiled at Chloe’s catchphrase. </p><p>Damian pulled his phone and called someone nicknamed ‘replacement’. After three rings there was an answer.</p><p>“What do you want Demon Spawn?” Tim sounded at the other side.</p><p>“Call the school and tell them that three students are to be excused for today. We had a situation here. Explain later. Got to go.” Before Drake had a chance to ask for explanation, Damian hanged up and quickly texted him the names.</p><p>“Uh… I think that’s not how it works. Besides, I left my things in class…” Marinette stated unsure.</p><p>“It will work.” Damian said firmly. “Now let’s go. I will get your things.” He walked inside the class and Marinette heard some shouts from the inside, but Damian walked outside with a grin. </p><p>“You didn’t hurt anyone?” she asked him pretty unsure.</p><p>“Believe me I wanted.” He simply stated and handed her the backpack. </p><p>“Who is your friend Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked. Marinette smiled with relief. The blonde was already feeling better apparently. </p><p>“This is Damian… Grayson. From yesterday, remember?”</p><p>“I wasn’t in class yesterday.” Chloe stated. “I was… never mind.” She stated and started to walk outside. “Uh… Would you like to go with me Dupain-Cheng?”</p><p>“Okay. Honestly… I don’t want to go back there either.” The bluenette stated. “And for their own goods it’s best if Damian don’t go in there alone.” She smiled at the boy.</p><p>“I swear. I was gone for one day and you got yourself a boyfriend. Only you Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe grabbed Marinette and dragged her with her out of the school. </p><p>“tt.” Damian followed them quickly before he lost them.</p><hr/><p>They arrived at the Hotel  Le Grand Paris in record time. It wasn’t even noon. </p><p>“Uh… Chloe? Do you have any plan whatsoever?” Marinette finally asked. She stayed silent for the way, instead just switching between sending Damian an apologetic glares and watching Chloe ramble about their class. She knew that the blonde needed to talk all the emotions out. </p><p>“Of course I have a plan. I want to introduce you to my mother properly. Then we can go to my room and I can do something with your clothes… For a fashion designer you dress ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous!” Marinette had to admit she was not really a fashion icon that day. Her outfit was completely mismatched. She just took first things that she managed to grab and put them on in the rush. She took a second look at her clothes and gave her a sheepish smile. </p><p>“I kinda maybe might have slightly almost overslept.”</p><p>“Scratch that. We are going to my room first. I think we wear more or less the same size.” Chloe stated and dragged the bluenette to the elevator. Damian for the whole trip just walked behind them and let two girls solve it between themselves. He decided it was best if he just didn’t intervene. It was… interesting thing to watch. Chloe pretty much ‘adopted’ the girl. And Damian knew better than to step into this situation. Call it personal experience. </p><p>They got into her room and Chloe locked the doors.</p><p>“Okay. Now you explain to me Dupain-Cheng how did you manage to get a mysterious Damian Wayne, the damned ‘Ice Prince’ of Gotham,  to act like a lost puppy toward you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. Three chapters in the span of 24 hours. I think I need to stop. Oh! An inspiration. Guess I will just ignore sleeping and write some more. </p><p>Enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They got into her room and Chloe locked the doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. Now you explain to me Dupain-Cheng how did you manage to get a mysterious Damian Wayne, the damned 'Ice Prince' of Gotham, to act like a lost puppy toward you."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Marinette almost fainted. She had an urge to mentally facepalm. Of course Chloe would recognize a celebrity. It was stupid to bring her so close to Damian on the first meeting. Maybe from the distance she would shrug it off or ignore this, but now that she saw them interact and could get a better look at him there was almost no denying it. But Marinette would still try.</p><p>"Wayne? I have no idea who are you talking about. This is Damian Grayson. He can't be Wayne if his name is Grayson. Besides aren't Wayne's this rich and powerful family running an international company? Damian is not rich. He is just an exchange student..." Marinette tried to talk her way out of it, but the expecting face Chloe was making told her it was not working. "Yes, this is Damian Wayne..." The bluenette relented</p><p>"Nice try Dupain-Cheng. Maybe I would even believe you if I didn't know better." She stated before walking to her wardrobe. Chloe then started to toss out multiple clothes onto her giant bed.</p><p>"Wait! That's it?" Marinette questioned. She expected... something.</p><p>"Well, while you tell me how did you melt his heart I can at least start looking for something utterly fabulous for you to wear. I can't stand this ridiculous outfit you wear right now. So spill!"</p><p>Marinette looked at Damian and he shrugged. "tt. I am not getting involved. You brew this and you solve this."</p><p>"I will get you back for that." the bluenette threatened with a smile. They both knew this was mostly a tease. Marinette turned to see Chloe with three dresses. One was lemony yellow, one was smooth pink and one was deep red. "Uh... Red one?" Blonde shoved the cloth piece at the girl and pushed her into the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm waiting for a tale Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>"Okay. Okay." <em>This girl has probably the best interrogation tactics I've ever seen...</em> "So yesterday Damian joined our class as part of some exchange program. He decided to sit next to me and we exchanged few words. After classes his pen slipped under the desk and he had to get down to pick it up. Lila thought I was alone and decided to threaten me to stay away from him and the next thing either of us know is he held the sword to her throat. After that he asked me out and that's the story."</p><p>Marinette walked from the bathroom and Damian felt air leave his lungs. She wore a modest red dress that reached a bit beyond her knees. It had long sleeves that ended about one and a half inch before her wrist. The upper part was a bit darker than the lower part, but otherwise there was no decorations. It hugged her small figure perfectly, but at the same time was not restaining and allowed much space to breathe. Marinette looked beyond stunning, at least to him. <em>Pull it together Wayne. You are not some emotional schoolgirl. You are cool and collected. You are the Prince of Assassins.</em> Damian tried not to blush. But then there was another voice inside him. <em>And she is your princess and your wife. Get your game together.</em> Somehow, it sounded pretty close to Beast Boy's voice.</p><p>"Close your mouth hunny or you will catch flies." Chloe laughed. "It looks perfect, but I think you need one more thing." She walked to the bluenette who was feeling a bit insecure about this look. Chloe pulled her hair bands off and let the hair flow freely. "Now you look perfect."</p><p>"I... I don't know." Marinette spinned around to see herself in the mirror. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Check the lover-boy over there and you will believe me." Without turning Chloe pointed to Damian who was still glaring at the girl in red. An idea came to Marinette's head. She would get her revenge faster than she expected. She slightly nodded toward Chloe's phone that was laying nearby. Luckily, they had an understanding. Marinette turned so she was now facind Damian and looked deep into his eyes. She stood there smiling the most prominent smile she could muster. Suddenly, a flash illuminated the room. "And done. Already sent it to your phone Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>The light finally got Damian's brain to start up. He looked at Chloe holding a phone with camera aimed at him and Marinette giggled. "Told you I would get back at you for that."</p><p>If it was anyone else, he would curse them, threaten them or just punch them, but strangely he couldn't get angry at the bluenette. "Worth it." He stated with a smug grin. "If having an embarrassing picture taken is the price to see you look so beautiful, then I am willing to pay it." He complimented her and Marinette felt like her face turned more or less the color of her dress.</p><p>"Smooth mr. Ice Prince Charming." Chloe commented. She then took a picture of blushing Marinette. "Now you are even. Close your mouth Dupain-Cheng. You are the one to start catching flies now." The blonde then turned back to Damian and her face took the standard expecting look. "Now back to you. Care to explain why exactly did you decide to ask her out of all people out? You have tons of girls throwing themselves at you and yet you chose her."</p><p>Damian didn't answer immediately. He had to think this through. The big factor was that she was technically his wife, but through the last twenty-four hours he came to conclusion that if they weren't married, he would still ask her out. She was... her. He had no other word for this. But his mother was in details. "She saw me as just Damian. I felt that I could be myself with her."</p><p>"Sweet. Want some tea to this sugar?" Chloe deadpanned. "No seriously, want something to drink? I... I only ever had Sabrina in here and she drank just the tap water."</p><p>Damian was honestly not surprised. Chloe had the Queen Bee personality and they usually only had followers, not friends. But he actually liked the no-nonsense personality. "Green Tea with half spoon of honey." He stated and walked to the couches.</p><p>"And for you Dupain-Cheng?"</p><p>"Uh... water?" Marinette was still not entirely sure what to do with this situation. Chloe was not herself while at the same time being herself. It was... strange. Blonde just shrugged and made a quick call downstairs.</p><p>"It will come soon." She walked to the couch and sat, motioning them to do the same.</p><p>The bluenette remembered that she still had some macaroons with her so she pulled the box and placed it on the table. "Maman and papa made them for me and Damian, but you can have some too." She nudged the box slightly toward Chloe, who reluctantly took one.</p><p>"... Thank you Dupain-Cheng." She said after a moment of hesitation. Another tear formed in her eye. "I am truly sorry how I treated you. You did not deserve this."</p><p>"tt. On that we can agree." Damian almost growled. "After today don't be surprised to see a change in teachers."</p><p>"What?" Marinette almost jumped. "No. Madame Bustier is a good teacher."</p><p>"She is unfit to even be in the same space as anyone below her age. This woman will be lucky if she doesn't face criminal charges." Damian held the urge to spit, but he didn't want to damage anything in this room. It looked more expensive than his room at Wayne's manor and this was saying something.</p><p>"But... But..." Marinette tried to find right words. "Madame Bustier is so lovely. She has her... original methods of teaching, but everyone would defend her in a blink of an eye."</p><p>"tt. That doesn't excuse her. Sadly this type of procedure usually takes years if school is not willing to cooperate. And yours definitely won't. <em>Bunch of idiots.</em>" The last part was added in arabic so neither girls understood. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a moment until Marinette decided to stop beating around the bat.</p><p>"Chloe... It's not that I don't appreciate the change, in fact I am proud of you, but... why? what made you change so suddenly?"</p><p>The blonde shifted in her place. It was clearly an uncomfortable topic. Finally, she decided to play an open hand. Deep inside, Chloe wanted to have real friends. She saw how Damian looked at Marinette and how he spoke about her acting normal toward him. When Adrien spoked about things like this she could never understand what he meant. But now she finally got it. It was this feeling of being just herself. "I was lonely. Sabrina left me and became a loyal Lila worshipper, surpassed only by Alya. And Adrien... He cut himself off completely about a month ago. Now he plays along whatever Lila plans for him." She had a small tear forming in her eye, but she quickly wiped it out before it ruined her makeup (not that there was much of it left). "I... I went to talk with my father, demanding he do something about the liar. But my mother was there and... and... and she laughed at me. She said that it's utterly ridiculous and if my friends left me it's because of me and not someone else. But the most painful part was that she was right. My friends left me and others hated me. I was completely alone. It was utterly... awful." Marinette handed her the box so she could cheer herself with another treat. It worked. "I am so sorry Dupain-Cheng. For the first time I was on the receiving end of harsh words and painful comments. I never imagined how much it hurt."</p><p>"Well, I am happy you realize your mistakes." Marinette smiled and Damian clicked his tongue again.</p><p>"But," the Wayne heir started, "it is not that easy to earn forgiveness. Just because Marinette is too good for this world does not mean I will let you exploit her good heart."</p><p>"Damian!" The girl in question shouted at him. "I am a grown-up girl who can make her own decisions."</p><p>"You are fifteen and have heart made of pure gold" He deadpanned.</p><p><em>"You are fifteen too. And we are married, so we are as adult as a person can be." </em>She stated in mandarin grinning at him.</p><p><em>"This doesn't prove anything. And I am still your husband."</em> He argued.</p><p>Chloe sat there, not sure what to make of the discussion. She was about to say something when something crashed through the window. The three teens starred at the form of Chat Noir. He was looking different. His ears and tail were real instead of accesories and instead of bell on his neck he had only a choker with word 'Marinette' written on it.</p><p>"My Purrincess! I come to save you!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I already got a name for new Black Cat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little something I waited five chapters to actually put in, but the right place was only now. </p><p>Enjoy the suffering I bring you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damienette arranged marriage: Part 10</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Chloe sat there, not sure what to make of the discussion. She was about to say something when something crashed through the window. The three teens starred at the form of Chat Noir. He was looking different. His ears and tail were real instead of accesories and instead of bell on his neck he had only a choker with word 'Marinette' written on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My Purrincess! I come to save you!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>One month ago</b>
</p><p>Adrien was angry. His lady just got married. And it wasn't with him. Something was wrong with this idea. He already had everything planned. He knew what suit he would wear, he had a general idea about the dress, he even chose the place. HIs Lady would not refuse him. And yet, he was too late. She told him several times that she was in love with someone else and now she married this someone. Someone who was not him.</p><p>He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to punch something... someone. And not just anyone, but this one person who stole his lady from him. His mind was racing, trying to remember every single detail she revealed. The most important so far was marriage, but he decided to leave that for the last. She definitely liked the Gabriel Brand and often recognized him. She thought she loved someone, but she never revealed many details. Ladybug also...</p><p>"I know what you are doing and better drop it." Plagg sounded next to him.</p><p>"I can't. She made a mistake. We are destined to be with each other Plagg."</p><p>"Are you having a stroke or did Lila steal your last brain cell?" the kwami scolded him harshly. "If ladybug chose someone else, then you should respect her choice and roll with it. Besides, don't you need to be eighteen to marry in this century?"</p><p>"She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet! And age is just a number."</p><p>"As is the cell number she will end up in if she is with you." Plagg deadpanned.</p><p>"No. I... but... We... You said Chat Noir and Ladybug are destined to be together!"</p><p>"Yes, but not as a couple you moron. <em>I swear I am always the one who gets the dummies...</em>" Plagg moaned to himself. "The two miraculous are destined to be <em>used</em> together or they will create imbalance. There can never be Ladybug without Chat Noir for a prolonged amount of time or we risk another pompei."</p><p>"I don't care! She's my lady! We are made for each other!" Adrien almost screamed.</p><p>"<em>Tikki help me...</em> You are an idiot." Plagg just stated and phazed through the wall to get to his hidden camembert stash. He was too hungry to deal with mr. possessiveness right now.</p><p>Adrien huffed at the actions of his Kwami. The gluttonous cat knew nothing. He was Ladybug's perfect partner in both fighting Akumas and in life. With that thought he fell asleep.</p><p>----------</p><p>Next day school seemed plain and boring. Just like he expected Lila made sure Marinette did not have a chance to explain herself. Why did this two girls couldn't get along. He sighted. From his place he could not really see Marinette in the back, but he was almost certain she would be okay. This was Marinette he was thinking about. She was pretty much their everyday-ladybug. He frowned at the thought. Stupid someone. If only he could punch this person in the face.</p><p>Plagg didn't talk to him at all, choosing to instead stash himself with ungodly amounts of cheese. Who needed this lazy cat anyway? It's not like he had to be Chat Noir. He could do whatever he wanted.</p><p>After classes he tried to speak with Marinette, but she just brushed him off and run to her home. He just shrugged. She was strong, smart and resourceful. She was almost like Ladybug except without powers. And she was just as pretty. Maybe even prettier because she had no mask covering half of her face. But she still wasn't his Lady. Adrien sighted as he got into the limousine. The Gorilla took him home. Like always the bulky man only grunted instead of speaking. If someone replaced him with a semi-shaved gorilla most people wouldn't notice. Adrien would, but probably no one else.</p><p>When they arrived at the mansion Nathalie was already waiting for him. She had her usual emotionless expression, but Adrien noticed the corners of her lips were slightly upward.</p><p>"Adrien. Your father wants to speak with you." She started.</p><p>"Father? What does he want?" Adrien asked as politely as possible. It was very unusual for Gabriel to demand a meeting with his son.</p><p>"It's best if he tells you himself." Nathalie did not reveal anything.</p><p>"Okay." Adrien smiled sadly. Usually in this kind of situations it meant something bad.</p><p>She led him to the atelier where his father stood by the drawing board.</p><p>"Welcome son. Nathalie, leave us." Gabriel's voice showed surprising amount of emotions for him. The assistant nodded and walked out of the room. The father and son were now alone in large room. "Come here Adrien." The older man did not need to make any hand gestures. His voice emphasized the order enough.</p><p>"What is it Father. Nathalie said you wanted to speak with me."</p><p>"Yes, but not here." Gabriel simply shut down all further questions. Adrien stood next to him curious when the older man pressed several buttons that were parts of the painting of Emilie. The ground below them lit and Adrien found himself on an elevator going down. A large hall lit in front of him. There were rows of lanterns on the walls and a single catwalk in the middle that led to some green area at the far end. There was some tube that Adrien couldn't see the content of. Behind everything was a giant symbol that looked like a flower, but the young Agreste couldn't shake the feeling it reminded him of something more malicious.</p><p>They stepped off the platform and Gabriel walked to the tube on the far end without saying a word. Adrien just followed him. It was not possible for the two of them to walk side by side so he only saw the tube again once they got to the platform.What was inside froze his blood.</p><p>Inside laid Emilie Agreste, his mother.</p><p>"F-Father...?" His voice was almost just a whisper. "Wh-What is all of this?"</p><p>"Your mother is very ill my son. This stasis chamber is the only thing keeping her alive."</p><p>"Why isn't she in hospital? Everyone believes she died." Adrien was still shaken by this. He had no idea what to think. He did not pay slightest attention to small flock of white butterflies on the edges of this green island.</p><p>"No hospital on earth could possibly help her. Only a miracle could save her. Or a wish."</p><p>The meaning behind last word hit Adrien with the speed of rushing train. The silence that fell after was so loud that he could hear the flapping of butterfly wings.</p><p>"N-No... That can't be... You... But she... We... I... She... Ladybug... Mother... Father... My lady..." Adrien started babbling incomprehensibly. His father watched his son's eyes jump between the stasis pod, himself, the ring on his finger and the window behind them. Gabriel walked to his son and gently placed a hand on boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Adrien. Listen to me. I know you are confused, but everything I do is to unite our family. I am sorry I didn't tell you before. You were still young when this happened and I didn't want to burden you. But I can no longer see you so secluded. Suffering from the ignorance. I don't want you in anymore danger. Help me son. I don't think I can do this without you. I want to see our family together." As Gabriel spoke to his son, the expression on boy's face changed. It was that of acceptance. Older man had to hold the urge to grin. It was all coming together. They would finally be one, happy family together.</p><p>"But... My Lady..." Adrien was still torn between his loyalties.</p><p>"What are you talking about?!" Father was losing patience.</p><p>"Ladybug. My Lady. She..." the boy started and Gabriel finally caught the flow. All the dots connected. He had to improvise. It could be all or nothing.</p><p>"And what did she for you my son? She doesn't care about you. In neither forms. Not really. What does Ladybug really know about you?"</p><p>Adrien grasped. Only now he realized that he revealed himself before his supposedly worst enemy. But it didn't matter. His father was right. Ladybug didn't care about him. She chose someone else and abandoned him. He didn't owe her anything. But he did owe his mother everything. He pulled off the silver ring from his finger and closed his fist around it.</p><p>"Plagg. I renounce you!" There was a sudden black zoom and the ring changed to black color with paw symbol on it. Adrien then offered the ring to his father.</p><p>"Here. If it helps bring mother back... take it." There was complete resignation in his voice. Adrien gave up.</p><p>Something in Gabriel's cold heart actually felt some guilt. He didn't want to break Adrien to bring Emilie back. Instead of taking the ring he closed boy's hand around it, cupping it in his own. "No son. I told you I can't do this alone. I want... I need your help. We can bring your mother back together."</p><p>"Thank you father. Your trust means the world for me."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? Who wants to kill me for this chapter? </p><p>A little something: Age of the characters<br/>Damian, Marinette, Adrien - 15<br/>Cass - 16<br/>Tim - 17<br/>Stephanie - 18<br/>Jason - 25<br/>Dick - 27<br/>Barbara - 28<br/>Kor'i - physically around 28<br/>Bruce - 42<br/>Alfred - CLASSIFIED</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh! Look! A new chapter only two hours after previous one! I am on fire. Time to go to sleep... Nah. Maybe one more...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damienette arranged marriage: part 11</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Instead of taking the ring he closed boy’s hand around it, cupping it in his own. “No son. I told you I can’t do this alone. I want… I need your help. We can bring your mother back together.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you father. Your trust means the world for me.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>Chat Noir crashed through the window right into the room where Marinette, Damian and Chloe were having a friendly conversation. He looked different. His ears and tail were real instead of accesories and instead of bell on his neck he had only a choker with word ‘Marinette’ written on it.</p><p>“My Purrincess! I come to save you!” He said in almost seductive tone.</p><p>“Chat Noir? What is the meaning of this?!” Chloe jumped in front of Marinette. “Do you know how expensive this windows are?! And look at you! Ridiculous. Utterly Ridiculous! What have you done to yourself?!”</p><p>“There is no Chat Noir here. I am Chat d'amour. And I came to save my Purrincess!”</p><p>Damian growled and went to grab his sword, but before he could do anything a staff hit him in the chest and pushed him into the wall. While normally the young vigilante would shrug this kind of damage off, this cat was actually strong like a lion.</p><p>“You! You stole my purrincess!” The akumatized hero purred aggressively. He walked to the Wayne heir who was trying to get from the ground but his body was still hurting. “You corrupted her. She never skipped classes before you came. Because of you she became friends with… with… With Chloe!” He finally shouted. “She is the walking Akuma factory!”</p><p>Damian spat into cat’s face. Using the momentary distraction he dashed forward, ignoring the pain he felt in all his body parts and tackled him. “Run!” He shouted to the girls. Marinette was in too much shock and confusion to react, but Chloe grabbed the bluenette and dragged her out. They were already at the doors, but they couldn’t open them. Chloe locked them to ensure nobody would eavesdrop on their talk. Before she managed to open them Cat’s staff locked them.</p><p>“My Purrincess! I will not let them take you away!” Chat d'amour dashed forward and grabbed Marinette, only to then jump through the window and out into the city. Neither Chloe nor Damian could react in time.</p><p>Wayne wanted to leave, to call his brother, to do anything. He switched between trying to open the anti-breakin doors, calling his family, calling police and just striding around. At the same time Chloe managed to call her father and get him to send police after chat noir and already got her social media profile and all her followers to hunt for the cat. Damian just ended another unsuccessful call to his brother.</p><p>“I swear if the reason Drake’s not picking up is because he is making out with Brown I will castrate him!” He got angry and kicked in the doors. Then second time. By the third time he cursed in arabic as excruciating pain filled his leg.<br/>Chloe grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him to the bed. She then looked at him expectantly. “You can’t think I will touch anywhere near your bottom leg! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!”</p><p>“I don’t have time for this! She is out there! With this idiot!” Another colorful string of curses left his mouth, this time a mix between French, Arabic, English, Mandarin and surprisingly Spanish.</p><p>“You are in no condition to help her lover boy and it would be best if you didn’t kill yourself just doing that. The ambulance is already coming. Now since you can’t move, care to explain what was that part about you and Dupain-Cheng being married?”</p><p>Damian paled. He read files of everyone in the class. Only two people who knew Mandarin were Adrien Agreste and Marinette herself. They considered it safe language as long as the blonde boy trouble was not present.</p><p>“Yes, I know Mandarin. I kept Adrikins company when he studied and he made me learn it to practice. Now spill. I’m not letting it go.”</p><p>For a moment, Damian was considering letting Chloe go from the top of the hotel. It could look like an accident. He could tell them she slipped and fell through the open window. Nobody would doubt him. And everything would perfect. But he couldn’t take away Marinette’s last friend. As much as he disliked her, she had cathartic effect on his wife.Funny how in twenty-four hours of knowing her more closely he already accepted this fact… <em>FOCUS WAYNE!</em></p><p>“I assume it would be prudent to try and dissuade you from pursuing this?”</p><p>“Spill.” was her answer.</p><p>“Fine.” It took him a short moment to form a plausible lie that would keep the girl off the track. “A month ago my mother kidnapped me. I recently turned fifteen which is marriage age where I grew up. I awoke tied in front of the altar with Marinette next to me.”</p><p>“What! Ridiculous! That’s utterly ridiculous. What mother does that to their …” Then Chloe suddenly shut up. Her mother didn’t even know her name. Maybe it was not as surprising as it should be, but she was shocked nonetheless.</p><p>“My <em>mother </em>is not a good person. She threatened that either we go forth with the ceremony or she will kill her.”</p><p>“The two days…” Chloe put three and seven together to make a solid ten.</p><p>“tt. Yes.”</p><p>“But forced marriage is illegal. And stupid. Utterly stupid. And you are both underage.”</p><p>“Mother doesn’t care about this things. Right now if either of us backs from the deal there will be many deaths.”</p><p>“Just who the fuck is your mother?” Chloe shouted.</p><hr/><p>Marinette was trying to escape the better part of the way, but Chat held her tight and if she actually succeeded, she would fall and risked serious injury. And here there would be no miracle cure to save her since there would be no next ladybug for quite some time.</p><p>Finally, they arrived at a rooftop with a picnic blanket and basket awaiting. Chat put Marinette on the ground near the wall, very carefully. “Voila!”</p><p>“Chat Noir. What in ladybug’s name is this?!” She screamed at him.</p><p>“My purrincess! This is all for you! I made it. You are safe here. They will no longer corrupt you with their toxic purrsonalities. You can be all mine now!”</p><p>“What?!” the bluenette wanted to say… something, but her mind had hard time getting the idea that Chat got himself akumatized.</p><p>“They were giving you all the wrong ideas. You are not some bully. You are beautiful, smart and kind. The two of them just want to have you all for themselves.</p><p>"And you think that by doing this you saved me?!”</p><p>“Yes! And I think I earned a reward…” Chat leaned and tried to Kiss Marinette on the lips. The only thing he didn’t account for was that her hands were free.</p><p>Marinette didn’t hold back. She delivered a haymaker straight into Chat’s nose. There was a crunching sound and the Akumatized hero stumbled back. Stream of red was going down to his lips, making them even more red. This punch would be enough to knock any normal person or probably even hero out cold, but the mixture of akuma and black cat miraculous caused the boy to just bleed profoundly.</p><p>“They turned you against me!” He screamed and pinned her hands on both sides of her head. There was madness in his eyes, amplified by akuma. “But a true love’s kiss will heal you!” He slammed his bloody red lips onto her.</p><p>Marinette felt an excruciating pain in her chest. It was like her heart burned alive. She kicked Chat Noir right below the belt. He let go of her and stumbled back, this time falling onto the blanked an holding his manhood. Marinette also fell. A green light covered the general area of her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since the previous cliffhanger was not hangy enough for my liking, here is another one. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I'm back! I'm BACK IN BLACK!!!</p><p>that's what Chat's been thinking until this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 12</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette felt an excruciating pain in her chest. It was like her heart burned alive. She kicked Chat Noir right below the belt. He let go of her and stumbled back, this time falling onto the blanked an holding his manhood. Marinette also fell. A green light covered the general area of her heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The excruciating pain slowly died and light faded, but both still lingered. Marinette could feel her limbs stiffen to try and counter the pain. It was like she just survived a serious heart stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly managed to stand up. Chat d’amour was still lying, crying in pain from her two punches. Marinette got to the edge of the balcony and looked down. Her body was still hurting, but she managed to jump over the barrier and slide down the edge. Her beautiful red dress was dirtied and damaged, but she didn’t care. She had to get away. She had to escape. But she was still too close. She had to get down. But she was three storeys above the ground. It took her only a moment to make the decision to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People who were down there watched in fear as young girl fall from the roof. Marinette had to think fast. She cursed herself internally that she left her bag at Chloe. Tikki was still there. She did not plan on leaving in this outfit. She loved the dress, but there was a need for some accessories. Specifically, a place for Tikki. Acting in panic she tried to grab herself onto some sill, but it did little to actually work. She was sure she would smash into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hard pavement came much to fast. She only managed to slightly bend her knees and extend her legs to minimize the impact. When she came into contact, the momentum pushed her into the ground and she felt immense pain in her soles, but to her relief she was able to walk. And more importantly, to run. All of her person was full of pain and each step felt like walking barefoot on broken glass, but the fear of what would happen if the Akuma caught her won over physical discomfort. She had to get away. She had to get to the hotel. Marinette needed Tikki. And more importantly she had to check if Damian was safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Kwami! Damian! He tried to defend me and Chat threw him at the wall! He must have been hurt badly. He doesn’t have miraculous to protect him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But what mattered most was that she had to stop Chat. She couldn’t let him harm anyone because of her. He was doing it because she rejected him. He got akumatized over the fact that Ladybug rejected her and then apparently he shifted his focus on Marinette, only for her to publicly start dating Damian! But that was no reason to wreck the whole city. To get akumatized! To try and kiss her! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered at the memory. This was not okay. Marinette remembered her panic. In the hindsight, maybe breaking his nose was not a sign enough… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will go straight to castration if it ever happens again. Great. Now I sound like Damian…</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So your mother is some cult leader that decided to play a matchmaker?” Chloe asked in disbelief. “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous! And why Dupain-Cheng? I mean I… What does she brings into it? How would your mother even know about her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure.” Damian admitted. He operated on half-truths since the beginning of the talk. “Maybe that’s exactly why. Marinette has heart of gold and she doesn’t care about people’s past, their status or family. She just looks at them and what they have inside.” He spoke from his own experience. She didn’t care that his mother was the one who forced him into this. She apologized for inconvenience </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why her? There must be thousands of girls like her that would entail at least some benefit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you miss Bourgeois that there is no one like her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…“ She wanted to say more, but seeing Damian start to glare through the window angry made her stop. Now there was the brooding ball of angst she heard so much about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole talk while waiting for the ambulance was taking too freaking long for his liking. They sat here for almost half an hour by now. He could only guess that Akuma attack was making things hard, but he had no idea why since no one besides him was hurt to his knowledge. It was like people stopped caring about them. He tried to call Drake again, but there was no answer whatsoever. It was almost like they were isolated from the rest of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization dawned on him. He was a complete idiot. The idiocy on par with that of Drake. “Nobody is coming. I think I know lover cat’s powers.” He stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then talk instead of sitting there like an utter idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isolation. He wants to have Marinette only for himself, but this idiot probably used his powers on us too!” Damian was fuming. Chat not only tried to take Marinette against her will, but his whole goal was to make her separate from everyone. Screw the rules, he would gut him and worry about the consequences later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up he felt pain rush through his leg. Damian frowned, but he used his sword in scabbard to support himself. That is until Chloe pushed him back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going anywhere Lover Boy. Last thing I need is you making Dupain-Cheng a widow before she turns sixteen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you suddenly so defensive of her?” Damian scowled at the blonde. From what he knew, she was not the kind type. And he didn’t buy the sudden ‘change of heart’ thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to be alone! I want to have friends! I know I am utterly ridiculous, but I want to have real friends! She was ready to just forgive me and defend me! I want… I want to repay her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then man up and help me get to my room. I need to call one person who can help us.” Damian snarled. He was still unconvinced, but it seemed that it didn’t matter. It was that or leaving Marinette alone with the French Psycho #2. Blonde frowned, but helped him nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at his room and Damian got a reinforced case from under his bed. He made sure to open it just a little bit and snatch the satelite phone and smash it back locked before Chloe saw the kevlar suit inside. It was enough revelations because he fucked up today anyway. His brothers would not let him live the fact that he revealed the marriage anyway. If he also outed himself as Robin, he would probably just return to being a hermit in the mountains. It would sure be easier than the scolding from father and jokes from his brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the phone and pressed several buttons. After scanning his finger, the screen came to life. He picked the number and called. After two rings a muffled voice came from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. I need Superboy so drag your tired ass here this instant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~~~~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what your father said!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“~~~~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh… My wife is in trouble… I hear one tease from you and I am asking father for Kryptonite knuckle dusters for birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sound of incoming plane and suddenly someone crashed through the window. The boy wore a zipp-up jacket with Superman logo, jeans trousers and had ruffled black hair. He was about thirteen, maybe fourteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘tsup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Super</span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian frowned. He had to restrain himself not to out Kent in front of the irritating girl. He wished he just got Mari home when he had a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I though we were on the first-name basis </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robin!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Damian’s facepalm could be heard in Fortress of Solitude.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I died laughing at the last sentence. It's definitely not Damian's day...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but welp. Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 13</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up Super</span>
  </em>
  <span>boy</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” Damian frowned. He had to restrain himself not to out Kent in front of the irritating girl. He wished he just got Mari home when he had a chance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I though we were on the first-name basis </span>
  </em>
  <span>Robin</span>
  <em>
    <span>!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sound of Damian’s facepalm could be heard in Fortress of Solitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“What?” Jon asked confused. He had no idea what he did wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. I am getting that dusters Kent. And if I go down because of you, I am taking you down with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe stood there with gaping mouth. Her brain was short-circuiting. The mysterious Damian Wayne dating Marinette? Okay. Them being already married? She heard weirder, but it was close. Him being raised inside of some cult in tibet? Okay. Weirdest day ever. Damian Wayne being Robin? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Utterly Ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And yet he was there, bantering with Superboy like they knew each other for years. And it would add up to his skill with sword. Chloe, contrary to popular belief was not stupid. A bit lazy, prideful, maybe tiny miny mean? Sure. But not stupid. Adding three to seven together is not above her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might have broken your wife Damian…” Jon said a bit uncertain while waving his hand in front of the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayne heir held back the urge to facepalm again. “tt.I swear I would feed you to Titus if not the risk you would cause him some stomach problems. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my wife!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… So she was not supposed to know you are Robin…” Jon asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are an idiot.” Damian scowled and turned to Chloe. “Tell anyone and I will hand you to my mother.” He then opened his case to reveal his outfit. He looked through his belt. He was sure he had the talisman somewhere… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are Robin… And you are Damian Wayne… That means Bruce Wayne is Batman… But you are also married to Dupain-Cheng…” Chloe was murmuring/babbling to herself, trying to sort the influx of information. Finally, Damian pulled a small ruby in golden ring. There were some words around it that were definitely not human. He also pulled a small piece of paper from the same pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Mother of Azarath! Drain the curse and free the body!” He recited the spell and gem glowed slightly. Then, there was a loud Crack! and the ruby broke, turning almost black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Robin? What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t answer, but instead glared at the kryptonian making him immediately shut up and just float there in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe finally shook off the shock. She walked to him and smashed the lid of the case right in front of him. “I don’t care if you are a fucking billionaire superhero! You are not going out there with twisted ankle! You are not making my only friend a widow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. I am not sitting here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t care.” She stated simply and turned to Superboy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kent, right? Keep him here. I am going to get some real help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You have a bat-signal or something…” Jon stopped when he saw the grin on her face.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette ran through the city. She had to get to Tikki. The Cat was hot on her trail. No matter how much she tried, he seemed to be able to get her. She tried calling for help, but people just straight up ignored her. She run through the whole crowd and nobody even batched an eye. For a brief moment she wanted to go to her home and grab some other miraculous, but then she remembered that she still had no idea how to open the new box without her yo-yo. There was no instruction on that thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear steps above her on the roofs, but luckily the Hotel Grand Paris was already in sight. She doubled her efforts, completely ignoring the pain. Adrenaline coursing through her veins numbed the pain enough to allow for this. Somewhere on the back of her mind she noticed that nobody paid any attention to her. She just ignored it for now and dashed to the elevator. In any normal circumstances stairs would be safer, but she had no way of outrunning Chat d’Amour on stairs. She could only hope that he didn’t know she took the elevator</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly, he did. She heard something crash with the doors, but luckily the elevator already started going up. She knew he was hot on her trail, but unless he cataclysmed both the doors and the floor, he would not reach her in time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Plagg. Having to experience all this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the top floor, she dashed to Chloe’s room. She had to get there before Chat could see her. She needed to transform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette barged into the room and straight to her purse. Kwami floated out. She wanted to say something, but the time was running out. “Tikki! Spots on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash of pink light, she was transformed. The lingering pain didn’t stop, but she happily noticed that there were no more effects from falling from the roof. Just then, Chat d’Amour entered the room. He was fuming with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!? What have you done with my purrincess?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is safe away. Probably already downstairs and running away. What happened to you Kitty?” She asked with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You’ve done something to her. I can’t sense her anymore… What have you done to her!” He shouted and lunged at Ladybug, but the red heroine was able to deflect his attacks. He still scratched her several times. The suit stopped all but one of that. A small gush formed on her cheek. Nothing big and blood was minimal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette focused. He could track her. His akuma power must have included knowing exact location of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But right now she was not just Marinette. She was Ladybug, so her miraculous cancelled out with his ability. “I gave her mouse miraculous again Chat. You will not find her.” She stated, trying to stay calm. This made Black Cat only double his attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put her in danger just because of your jealousy?!” He made an overhead slash with his staff, which Ladybug blocked by crossing hands before her and pushing him away. “You are truly useless guardian! You do not deserve this earrings!” Chat was not giving up. He continued his assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would ask you to step back from the lady.” Someone stated in English. Both combatants looked to where it originated only to see a boy wearing superman jacket on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who purrr you?” Chat asked also in english. He looked unamused by a thirteen years old boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superboy. Nice to meet you. ‘Ow ya’ doin’?” The last sentence was with heavy southern accent that made it a bit hard to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Are you what? Superman Junior?” Chat had no idea who was that supposed to be. He seemed like some overly eager fan of the big blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He is my dad!” Jon lightened up. He was pretty irritated that the cat doesn’t know him, but maybe since Paris had their own heroes they didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your dad?!” Suddenly Chat felt his confidence die. He believed in his abilities, but facing superman, even in version XS was still not something he wished for. Especially since he just wanted his princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter Kitty? Afraid of a kid?” Ladybug teased. She looked for his Akuma, but there was so much off about him that she could not focus. This was Chat Noir she was talking about. He was… used to be her partner. She had to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to call me Kitty! I am Chat d’Amour and you are not my ladybug. You are not even fit to be Ladybug. You are adult but you didn’t unlock your full potential! I will take your miraculous and hand them over to Marinette! She is better Ladybug than you! I will just need to borrow them to Hawkmoth for one moment and then I will be together with my true partner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are delusional Chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… English guys? Jon asked and both Marinette and Chat realized they switched back to French. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Superboy! Pin him down so I can find his Akumatized object!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir held his hand which was now bubbling with dark energy extended. “Try to get close and I will destroy you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Ladybug, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threatens to cataclysm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yyyy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His special power is that he can destroy anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we might have a problem. Magic can actually hurt Kryptonians…” Jon was suddenly not so eager to engage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Good to know.” Chat quipped and lunged at Superboy. Ladybug acted practically on instinct, Tossing her yo-yo and grabbing him by the ankle. She pulled Chat and tossed him back. Perhaps because of the adrenaline or perhaps because of the anger, she underestimated his strength and Black Cat ended up flying out of the window. He used his staff to support his landing, but once he landed to support himself he had to touch the ground and wasted his cataclysm. From the highest level, Ladybug and Superboy could see him look up in defeat as a purple butterfly appeared around his face. He said something, but Jon did not understand French and Marinette couldn’t hear him. Suddenly Chat d’Amour was covered in black and purple bubbles and turned back into Chat Noir. He looked angry and run away into the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wanted to chase after him, but suddenly the pain in her heart flared again. She suddenly detransformed and fell on her knees. The green glow around her heart got stronger and she was suppressing the scream of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry Marinette. I tried to heal you… but this is some dark magic. Oh no! I think I made it worse…” Tikki was lamenting while floating next to the girl. The last thing Marinette rememebed before passing out from the pain was a scream and a pair of green eyes staring at her. There might have been some words, but she was unable to hear them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LadyAnput challenged me with her cliffhanger. I was tempted to continue, but this seemed like right point of ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told y'all that there would be quick update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 14</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette wanted to chase after him, but suddenly the pain in her heart flared again. She suddenly detransformed and fell on her knees. The green glow around her heart got stronger and she was suppressing the scream of pain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am so sorry Marinette. I tried to heal you… but this is some dark magic. Oh no! I think I made it worse…” Tikki was lamenting while floating next to the girl. The last thing Marinette rememebed before passing out from the pain was a scream and a pair of green eyes staring at her. There might have been some words, but she was unable to hear them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian cursed under his breath. Of course something like this would happen. Marinette passed out from the pain that the curse was causing her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only my mother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tired to remember anything that would help, but nothing came. He was certain it had something to do with the marriage ceremony, but what exactly he had no idea. The whole ceremony was quite hazy in his memory. He didn’t really pay that much attention to what was said, instead trying to free himself. He looked at the worried kwami floating around in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Jon. Lay her down on the bed. You.” He looked at Tikki. “Why did this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. When we merged I tried to heal her body so she stood a chance. There was some dark magic around Marinette’s heart and I tired to purify it, but it pushed me out and this happened. Oh my Marinette.” Tikki almost started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is mother’s fault. She did something during wedding. This is some… curse or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several bangs and three people barged into the room. The boy </span>
  <span>wore a black, teal, and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His suit had a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and had a cyan colored mask around his eyes. His eyes were green and his hair was in same coloration as his outfit. He held a lyre in battle position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was a girl. She wore a red bodysuit with an image of a black rose with a yellow outlining involving her from her left leg to her chest with the flower holding the images that represent the three elements: lightning, air and water. She also had a black collar/turtleneck (where she had her choker), black forearm-length gloves and black legs starting at a point in the middle of her lower legs, both with yellow outlining. On the back of her head, she had four red dragon like horns with yellow tips with black outlining and, on her back, she had a holder for her sword. On her face, she wore a red mask around her eyes with yellow and black outline at the base of the sides. Her eyes were golden with a yellow scleras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third was Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” Viperion asked with worry when he saw Marinette on the bed. Tikki hid behind Damian not to expose her chosen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is suffering from some kind of curse. I have no knowledge of what set it off.” Damian summarized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear her song…” Viperion said more to himself than anyone in particular. “It’s… so distorted. Almost like there was… I never before encountered anything like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her song?” Chloe looked like she was about to faint. TMI. Waay TMI for one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is time for questions will come later. For now Mar… This girl needs our help.” Ryuko stated calmly, but there was some well-hidden fear in her voice. Not well enough for Damian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stutter did not escape young Wayne. Marinette never told him the identities of the two remaining full-time heroes. She did tell him she only had two friends that still supported her though and it was not that hard to connect the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” He said. “I assume you are trustworthy enough if Ladybug made you a full-time heroes. Kent, get me my case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon made a faux salut and flew to his room. In just a moment he was back with the silver case. He put it on the ground and Damian opened it. Viperion and Ryuko looked at the content and their expression shifted a bit. While the girl stayed silent, a small gasp escaped serpent hero. The only reaction Robin gave them was an absent-minded dismissive hand-wave while he pillaged through the utility belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time Chloe was next to Marinette’s unconscious body. She could see that even now she was in great pain. A tear fell down the blonde’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just got a friend… don’t make me alone again. I promise I will be the best friend ever…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. I have no more anti-charms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So call Raven. I am sure she can come here.” Jon suggested. “I will even carry her here to speed things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is in different plane of existence on some… pilgrimage. And my roaming does not cover hell or wherever she went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zatana then? Doctor Fate?” Superboy did not gave up and started to enumerate the Justice League members that had some knowledge of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Yeah. Let’s get santa claus” Damian joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do. He is too busy before christmas.” Tikki said surprising everyone. There was a loud THUD! and Chloe was now fainted on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you supposed to stay hidden? And he is real?!” Damian screamed the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the first thing that ever came into existence, you are best friends with two aliens, a mutant and a half-devil. Do you honestly have trouble believing in Santa Claus?” Tikki asked. “Oh my… I am turning into Plagg…” She moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. the best way to spend time is to wallow about your choice of words while your chosen is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking dying from pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a solution. In fairy tales most curses can be broken with true love’s kiss!” Tikki said happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like a fairy tale to you?” Damian was losing patience</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But there is a reason why people believed in it. Only it doesn’t work that way really.” She paused and Damian sent her a death glare. Kagami, Luka and Jon all decided to step back to give them space. None had any idea who would come victorious. Tikki might have been all-powerful, but Damian had enough tenacity and determination to not care. “The true loves kiss can only break some curses, mostly related to love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whatever curse mother put on her during the wedding should be reversable with a… kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pondered this. He wanted to do it, but he just… froze. Every part of him was telling him that this was the only way. That he had to save her. But at the same time, this little part of his brain was telling him that this was not right. That their first kiss should not be like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian slowly approached and took Marinette’s hand. He leaned over so their faces were only centimeters apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>never said I would be kind to you. </p><p>There will be some fluff once this subplot ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you hope for really?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 15</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damian slowly approached and took Marinette’s hand. He leaned over so their faces were only centimeters apart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am sorry.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hesitated. He still was not sure of this. Back in the league his grandfather always told him that emotions are for weak. Kissing someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just a tool to exploit them. His mother had a bit more… romantical approach. That this is part of loving someone and a symbol of commitment. Of course he was five back then so she probably spared him some details. But this was only reinforced when he left the league. It was always symbol of affection and girls at school kept babbling about how magical it would be. He never bothered to really listen, but he did suddenly remember all the talking. And there was Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told him that she didn’t like being kissed. There was this one instance with Felix where she legitly punched him. She told him that she was waiting with her first kiss for the right moment. Well, she admitted she had to kiss Chat Noir once to save him, but it was just a peck on the lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would work… Just a peck… </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he still couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to ruin it for her. Damian, deep down, wanted it to be mutual thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the far corner of the room, Tikki, Ryuko, Viperion and Jon stood awkwardly. It was like watching Sleeping beauty, especially with Marin in this dress and her hair low. But the image was broken by her pain, so visible on her face, and the eerie green glow around her chest. Also, all except Tikki were silently processing other revelations. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse us, what the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian finally straightened. He couldn’t do it. He wanted to. He wanted to ease her pain so much. But he could not do it that way. He had to do it, but his whole body rebelled against him. He knew her for twenty-four hours and she already meant to him more than he would ever admit. Maybe it was because they were married, but she did not treat him like anyone but himself. She did not distinguish between Robin, Wayne, Al Ghoul. She just saw Damian. And she gave him a chance. She opened in front of him and he was not about to abuse this. He didn’t want to be like Chat d’Amour who just saw her as his property. She should be allowed to make the choice herself and not be forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to do it.” Tikki finally urged him. “She is so much pain. I don’t know how long her heart will survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sighted. He leaned again and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am so sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to kiss her properly when suddenly her face turned from the expression of pain into… calmness. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at surprised Damian with recognition. Tears formed in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry! I didn’t want to kiss him. I swear. I tried to stop him but he was just so strong…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Damian asked bewildered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat… He… he kissed me… And then there was the pain. And all the time this scene kept replaying in my mind… I am so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pulled her into tight hug and started to whisper to her ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have nothing to be sorry for. It was not your fault and I would never blame you. I am the one who should be sorry for what my mother did to you…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All the time, he kept stroking her hair, smoothening them after they turned into the mess when she wriggled from pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… I… He… We… You…” She couldn’t form an intelligible sentence at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I do not care. It was not your fault. You did your best I’m sure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in peace. It was surprising for everyone gathered (including now awake Chloe who was still trying to process everything that happened. Given the amount of news and emotions in one day, she was doing fine. Finally, Marinette stopped crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say ‘I’m sorry again’, I will go out there and not come back before I bring you skin of that envious bastard.” He threatened. “You are not at fault and I will not let you blame yourself.” He said in stern voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you... “ She said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have to sort out a bit of a mess that formed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What mess?” Marinette asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are Ladybug…” Chloe stated, finally regaining the ability to speak. “You are married. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Damian Wayne. He is also Robin. You are Ladybug!” The last sentence was shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami looked around and decided that secret identity was not as important as comforting her only friend. “Longg! Open Sky!” The Kwami left her choker and floated next to Tikki. “Mari-san. I honestly have no words to even start describing this situation, but I trust your judgement.” The fencer then turned to Damian. “That being said, I feel obliged to challenge you to a duel to test your worthiness to court my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like her.” Chloe commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka also decided to just drop his costume. “Sass! Scales rest!” He was now dressed in his usual garments. “I would challenge you for a duel as well, but I think if you can beat Kagami then I will pose no challenge. Beware the Sabine though.” He half-joked, half warned the poor boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we tell them everything?” Damian asked, looking at Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally sorted this mess out and left, they decided to take a stroll through the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank you.” She finally said after walking a bit in silence. “I just… I mean we… And he… You… we… Ugh! Why is this so hard!” Marinette threw her hands up in the air and accelerated the pace until Damian stopped her and cupped her hands with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. You did nothing wrong. You are perfect to me. My own Angel.” He said, trying to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You think I am an Angel?” She asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how my brothers call me demon spawn. I… Earned this. I was awful. And it didn’t help that others always saw me as either Robin, Wayne, Al Ghoul or just Demon Spawn. You just saw me as Damian. I should be the one thanking you.” He said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette blushed, becoming the color of her dress. THey just stood there as the sun set behind the buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to be clear. I do not care if he kissed you. It was wrong and I will still skin him alive for that.” Receiving a glare from her he huffed, but continued. “But I want to make sure that you understand. You are not the one to blame. If he tries something like this again, there will be no place in heaven, hell or earth that he will hide. That I can promise to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was silent, taking his words in. A smile was plastered on her face. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you. I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. I know. I am also happy.” He paused for a moment. “But if we already revealed the marriage to your friends, I think it is time to reveal it also to your parents.” He stated. “Otherwise they might learn from a different source and I do not wish to be at war with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette agreed and they walked back to the bakery, hand in hand. They entered and Marinette led him to the living room. She could hear the talking and got curious, but shrugged it off as a TV playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman! Papa! I am home! There is someone I wanted to intro…” She walked into the living room, still holding Damian by his hand. The sight was as scary as it was amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine was standing next to Talia Al Ghouls who sitting there… tied with heavy ropes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOL!</p><p>Surprise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 16</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maman! Papa! I am home! There is someone I wanted to intro…” She walked into the living room, still holding Damian by his hand. The sight was as scary as it was amusing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sabine was standing next to Talia Al Ghouls, who sitting there… tied with heavy ropes. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Maman!” Marinette shouted in panic and wanted to jump and push her mother away from the dangerous woman until Damian stopped her. He was actually chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously mother?” He pulled his phone and took a quick photo which he immediately sent to his brothers. “I did not expect you to get beaten by....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What the fuck is the meaning of this?!” Sabine interrupted Damian. The girl in question shivered. Her mom never cursed. Never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… We planned on talking with you and papa today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are married!” She shouted. Suddenly, before either Marinette or Damian could react, someone grabbed him and lifted him in the air. Tom was having a very serious face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Drop me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papa! Maman! He is innocent! He didn’t want to go with this either!” Marinette actually feared for what would happen to Damian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just hope that having one Akuma today would be enough for Hawkmoth…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweety… Do you know who he is? Who his mother is?” Her mother’s voice was a bit more caring and worried instead of angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Marinette stated firmly. “He is my husband and she is a bitch.” She explained, remembering the excruciating pain in her heart that was caused by the ritual. The bluenette fully expected her mother to scold her for cursing. Instead, all she received was a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you do know her then…” Sabine looked a bit amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered, Marinette looked at Damian, who was still hanging in the air held by the neck. He only shrugged. “You are not wrong Angel.” He winced as Tom tightened his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmfmfmfmf!” Talia gave a muffled sound. Only now Marinette noticed that she had her mouth plastered with silver tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change the fact that you are married! This is serious Young Lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Marinette lost her patience. This day seemed to just go on and on and she wanted to finally lie down and rest. “Do you believe I chose it?! I did not! I woke up and was told that it was this or mass genocide of monks who apparently considered me their leader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweety. I am sorry. This must be so hard for you too.” Her mother walked and hugged her. A tear formed in Marinette’s eyes. Her parents were harsh sometimes, but they turly loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would this monks believe you as their leader.” Tom asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… I am ladybug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” The baker exlaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Mr. Tom. She is saying the truth.” Tikki decided that this was the right moment to show herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAH!!! Flying bug mouse!” Tom screamed and dropped Damian in surprise. The teen fell with loud THUD!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could have gone better…” He commented.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Three weeks ago</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father…” Adrien walked into Gabriel’s atelier. “Can I… ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes son. What is it that bother you?” Since they revealed their identities to each other the two of them became much closer. Gabriel often enclosed the details of his plans to Adrien and the boy gave his opinions. Chat Noir stopped going out to help Ladybug, but he didn’t attack her either. They wanted to retain the element of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… My Kwami said that Black Cat holder and Ladybug holders are always supposed to be soulmates, perfectly complementary, made for each other. And yet my Lady is married to someone else. She never felt anything for me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is not a true Ladybug then.” Older Agreste said dismissively, not looking up from his designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adrien exclaimed surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it yourself that she is married.” Gabriel still didn’t look up from his designing board. “So she should have already unlocked her full potential. If she didn’t, it means she should have never been chosen as Ladybug in the first place, much less a guardian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she was never really my Lady…” The boy almost whispered. This time his father actually bothered to look up. He saw the dull look in his son’s eyes and walked to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, making Adrien look up to the older man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing wrong with being mistaken.” He started. “You are still young. Once we take the miraculous away from the imposter and restore your mother, you will be free to give the earrings to the girl that is truly made for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… How will I know her father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already do. She has a true soul of creation and pure heart. That girl… Marian or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?!” Adrien beamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I suspected her for being Ladybug for a long time until you revealed the truth. She is a true Ladybug, one made for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she is… You really think she is the best for me, Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes son. I believe that you two should be together. But she needs your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about Lila father? I am sure you know that the girl is a liar, but you always taught me to take the high…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila is part of the plan. Your Ladybug suppresses her emotions constantly. She avoid my grasp. Out of her class my Akumas can never reach her and her alone. She always push it away. But I know she will be my strongest akuma ever. I believe she will be able to take away Ladybug’s earrings, partially because they belong to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you made Lila do all those things?!” Adrien raged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son. Remember why we are doing it. Remember what is at stake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me father. I… I allowed emotions to take better of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not fault you son.” Gabriel comforted him. “But for my plan to succeed, she must succumb to her emotions. And look at the class. They abandon her the moment they get better alternative. Are this really the friends she should have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not Father. You are right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel grinned. His son was so pure and gullible. It was too easy to earn his loyalty and compliance. The boy would believe anything he said. Soon, he would have his greatest Akuma and both Ladybug earrings and Black Cat miraculous. He would even get all the other miraculous since Ladybug was the new guardian. All he had to do was play his pawns right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this must not be easy for you my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Father…” Adrien’s expression changed and for the first time Gabriel saw himself in the boy. This was not the gentle, naive boy. It was almost like he looked in the mirror. Cold and calculative eyes and malicious smirk. “She will be mine. And we shall have a perfect family together, like we always dreamed.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MUAHAHAHAHAAHAH </p><p>Oh wait... that should go in the next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adrien is not totally evil. He wanted to do good.</p><p>Who am I kidding. He is a freaking bastard and deserves to burn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 17</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Father…” Adrien’s expression changed and for the first time Gabriel saw himself in the boy. This was not the gentle, naive boy. It was almost like he looked in the mirror. Cold and calculative eyes and malicious smirk. “She will be mine. And we shall have a perfect family together, like we always dreamed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After his father recalled his Akuma, Adrien returned home as quickly as possible. He had to discuss this development with his father. He sneaked into the manor and to his room. There, he detransformed. Plagg came out dizzied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Remind me to apologize to Nooroo for all the bad things I said to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence! I told you to behave accordingly.” Adrien scolded his Kwami. His father taught him that if he kept it obedient, he would have much less trouble with pestering and trying to sabotage him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Stuff your ‘accordingly’ down your…” Plagg’s voice was stuck in his theoretical throat. “Yes… Master.” He huffed and flew to his spot on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien decided to just ignore the pestering kwami and went down to his father’s atelier. He of course was not there, but Adrien just walked to the platform and traveled down to the lair. The whole time there was only one thought pestering him constantly. The moment he shared with his princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien saw the fear in her eyes when he tried to kiss her. For a moment he thought that maybe it was a mistake, but then he actually understood. This boy, Damian, must have done something to her. Once their lips met she reacted in pain and gripped her heart. There was this eerie green light. Maybe if not for his own pain, Adrien would be able to help her. He was now more sure than ever that he needed to save her from that monster. Whatever it was, he could see the pain and fear it caused her. It was something unnatural. And then there was this meddling Superbrat. Adrien never liked them. Most people adored them, but he considered them overrated. Maybe it was because he was once forced to do a photoshoot with Superman. Or maybe he just didn’t like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father.” He greeted Gabriel once he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw it too, Son.” His father did not bother with introduction. “It certainly… complicates the matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what should do we do now, Father?” Adrien asked unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that it was only a matter of time before the Justice League got involved.” Gabriel stated and walked to the wall, opening the pannel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You prepared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I prepared you st… Of course I prepared.” The older man stopped himself from insulting his son. He couldn’t afford to lose his trust now. “It took some work, but I prepared contingency plans for the leaguers that would actually pose the danger. That is those, who can’t be controlled and used to further our goals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have nothing to worry about?” Adrien beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is always a place for failure son. And it’s better to be a realist than an optimist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course father.” The boy calmed and took submissive stance. “Forgive my enthusiasm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is nothing else, I would like to…” Gabriel started, but his son interrupted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there is one more thing.” Adrien started a bit unsure. “Today, when I kissed my princess… Something happened to her. There was an eerie green light around her heart and she seemed in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Interesting. Was there anything else?” His father actually expressed some curiosity on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it might have been caused by this new boy, Damian Grayson. I am afraid he might have done something to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will ask Nathalie to do some research into him. But this only affirms our need to get the Ladybug Miraculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right as always father.” Adrian complimented him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Have you done your homework already? I do not wish for our extracurricular activities to interrupt your schoolwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will get right to it father.” The boy was about to run away, but he turned back to him. “I also wanted to thank you for helping me find her and make sure she was safe. I would have real trouble with locating her if not for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Yes. I am sorry, but I need to make some calls now. Get to your homework.” Gabriel dismissed his son and turned to the wall computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sat on the couch with her parents on either side hugging her tightly. Damian wanted to comfort her as well, but he decided that her parents would do a better job. Instead, he just sat in front of his mother who, even after two hours since Marinette and him came, was still tied to the chair and gagged. He liked her better like that. Silent and not judging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a lie. She had the most judging look in her eyes ever. But he didn’t need to hear her so who cares?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m sor…” Marinette stopped herself. Her parents already also forbid her from using this word today. “I should have told you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You had right not to. It was your duty.” Tom comforted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweety. It’s not like we didn’t hide any secrets from you.” Sabine mussed Marinette’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that.” Damian interrupted the family bonding. “As much as I find my mother tied and gagged amused, can someone explain how exactly did you manage that? After all she is only like… second most dangerous woman on the planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. I am the first.” Sabine stated without flinching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit maman?” Marinette asked lightheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Tom started, but Sabine gestured for him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be best if I tell the truth.” She looked at Damian for a moment, but then returned her sight to Marinette. “It has mostly to do with your grandfather. My mother had two daughters actually. Me and my sister. Her name is Sandra Wu-San, better know as Lady Shiva”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!?” Was Damian’s reaction.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise surprise! Who would have guessed? Definitely no one in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more AGE:<br/>Sabine: 45<br/>Tom: 42<br/>Gabriel: 47<br/>Lady Shiva: 42</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 18</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it will be best if I tell the truth.” She looked at Damian for a moment, but then returned her sight to Marinette. “It has mostly to do with your grandma. My mother had two daughters actually. Me and my sister. Her name is Sandra Wu-San, better know as Lady Shiva”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck!?” Was Damian’s reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by Damian’s reaction, I guess she is not that popular…” Marinette stated, having no idea who was this ‘Lady Shiva’ beyond apparently her aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is…” Her mother started, but this time it was Tom who stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sandra is an assassin, much like </span>
  <em>
    <span>your husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He glared daggers at the boy, who felt shiver going up his spine. Perhaps it was because they were Marinette’s parents, but this two scared him on equal level as his father on bad day or angry Alfred. He’d only seen the butler in foul mood once. He could not really remember what caused it, but there was no stopping Alfred then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex-Assassin Papa. Damian is a good person.” Marinette defended him. Sabine was about to say something, but the girl had none of that. “Damian is honest, caring and loyal. He was willing to give up his freedom to protect me and he tried to fight an akumatized Chat Noir to buy me time to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Chat Noir got akumatized?” Her mother asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Yes.” Damian answered. “That moggy decided that he no longer wants Ladybug and instead went after An… Marinette” Luckily for him, neither of the parents acknowledged the nickname he started to give his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably got akumatized over something else and it just appeared this way…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if!” Her father shouted. “I knew that boy would only bring trouble. If I get my hands on him, I…” Tom stopped himself before he said too much. HIs daughter might have been married (he still had hard time believing this was real), but she was a child nonetheless. “then I will hand him to Sabine!” He finally declared. It was not like he could invent any worse fate for Chat Noir anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother in question turned to Damian with her cold stare. “I want you to be honest with me young man. Did that mogger do anything to my sweety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kissed her.” Damian answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom! Get me my bag!” Sabine shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman! It was because of the Akuma! You can’t go out and try to skin him alive…” Marinette tried to defend her partner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I just thought I dissuaded one former assassin from extracting vengeance.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sweety! It doesn’t make it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman!/Mrs. Cheng.” Marinette and Damian exclaimed at the same time. Girl allowed her boyfriend/husband to speak first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I would be more than eager to assist you in the hunt for the rascal, I believe the priority here is Marinette and what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huff. Yes. You are right boy.” Sabine was not amused, but she gained some respect for the boy. He was considerate about her daughter’s opinion. At least that was a plus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have one question.” Damian noticed that she relaxed a bit and decided to test his luck. “Sabine Wu-San was declared dead almost quarter a century ago. How is that you are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I owe Mari this story and you are not leaving any times soon.” The last part held a underlain threat that he better stayed and explained himself thorough. She heard the retelling of the events from month before, but she still had more than a handful of questions for the boy. The kind that she would ask when Marinette went to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to Maman.” The girl quickly sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay sweety. Given the situation you should probably know.” Sabine reassured the girl and took more comfortable position on the couch. “Well… My sister and I were raised to be perfect assassins. We were practically born into the League of Assassins. By the time I was twenty, I already mastered most of the conventional martial arts and weapons. But it was not what I wanted. I wanted out. I wanted freedom. I didn’t want to be just a killing machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmffffmfmf” Talia gave another muffled sound. This one was even more angry, but nobody cared what she </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Shut up you murderous… “ Sabine stopped herself. “Would you cover your ears sweety? I must tell Talia some words that should not be said in presence of such sweetheart.” Marinette wanted to frown, but Damian took the chance and came closer to her and put his hands on either sides of her head. He scowled when Tom did the same for him. Both teens could see Sabine yelling something at the tied woman, but they didn’t hear anything. It lasted for quite a bit before finally much more cheerful woman gestured Tom that she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feeling better Maman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sweety. Where was I? Right. When I was twenty I run away. I faked my own death to make sure I was left alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember. That was the first time Lady Shiva emerged.” Damian recalled what he read in his father’s files when he was bored. “She was out for revenge. She was mercilessly tracking all people who had any connection with the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sabine admitted sadly. ‘It was almost two years before she found me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she knows you are alive?” Damian implied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sandra is sweet once you get to know her. She comes on my birthday or at least send an overly expensive piece of weaponry. I keep it all in ‘The bag’.” Sabine chimed happily. “If she ever happens to be in Paris we make sure to go out for a coffee and catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman! Why didn’t I ever meat Aunt Sandra then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did once. She posed as Wang’s assistant, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was her!?” Marinette remembered hazily that about four years ago Uncle Wang was accompanied by some woman who claimed to be there to deal with the press and the likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Cheng.” Damian started with a bit of a hesitation. “Are you aware that your sister had a daughter?” He asked unsure whether this was appropriate or not. His human skills were already put to the test here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but could you repeat?” Sabine asked befuddled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra Cain. She is the daughter of Lady Shiva and another Assassin David Cain. At the moment she lives with my father in the Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Marinette watched as her mother was completely at the loss of words. “Excuse me why I go make a call and yell at certain family member. Damian. Be so kind and ask your father if it would be okay for me to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do madam.” The young Wayne actually smiled. He always respected Cass and was happy that maybe the girl would find some of her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The happy atmosphere was broken when suddenly Talia crashed the chair she was tied to and freed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are all in. So. Much. Trouble!” She spat through clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MAUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damienette arranged marriage: part 19</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>
  <em>“Will do madam.” The young Wayne actually smiled. He always respected Cass and was happy that maybe the girl would find some of her family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The happy atmosphere was broken when suddenly Talia crashed the chair she was tied to and freed herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are all in. So. Much. Trouble!” She spat through clenched teeth. </em>
</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Damian, Marinette and Sabine all got into battle stance. Talia was furious, but she didn’t attack immediately. </p><p>“I was never before humiliated like that!” </p><p>“I don’t know Mother. I would say when you run into Deathstroke’s trap it was pretty close.” Damain gave her sarcastic grin. </p><p>“You… You… Stupid child!”</p><p>“That’s the best you can come up with?” Marinette smiled. “Tikki! Spots on!” </p><p>In a flash of pink light transformation occurred and Ladybug was combat ready. Damian held his hand close to the sword and Sabine only smiled.</p><p>“Each of us could take you out alone mother. What makes you think you stand any chance?”</p><p>Talia’s gaze shifted between the three. Her muscles tensed and she still prepared to jump. Instinctively, Damian moved a bit to the left to be able to protect Marinette (not that she needed). Suddenly another chair crashed on Talia’s head. Almost immediately her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious. Behind her stood Tom with what remained of the chair.</p><p>“Nobody hurts <em> my </em> family.” Tom stated adamantly. He then dropped what he held and walked back to Sabine and Marinette and pulled them in a bear hug. Damian just stood there awkwardly before Tom looked at him expectantly. “I may not like you yet, but you are still part of out family now. Come here!” A bit reluctantly, Damian approached the baker who quickly pulled him into the hug as well. The young Wayne wanted to protest just for a moment, but he quickly embraced the hug in the end. It felt nice. He actually liked the warm feeling. </p><p>When they separated, Damian still stood there awkwardly. “I… I will go call father and ask about Cass.”</p><p>“Yes. And I will go call my <em> sister. </em>” Sabine stormed from the room reminded about what was on agenda before Talia decided to make a show of herself. Marinette detransformed and helped her father tie the assassin lady better. Once Damian finished the call he also helped and made sure she could not escape. A pair of magnetically locked cuffs helped greatly. </p><p>Sabine returned to the room less than happy, but also no longer so furious. “At least Sandra didn’t try to lie her way out. She admitted to everything. She even apologized.”</p><p>“Lady Shiva… apologized?” Damian asked bewildered.</p><p>“I told you she was a sweety.” Sabine said it like it was most common knowledge in the world. Damian was about to leave when Sabine stopped him. “Would you mind staying for a moment? I want to talk with you alone.”</p><p>Marinette and Tom took the clue and left the room. Damian was a bit unsure what to do, but his mother-in-law pointed to the place on the couch next to her.</p><p>“Um… What you wanted to talk about Ma’am?” He asked, no longer fooled by her warm smile. He was certain that this woman could very well kick his ass any moment she wanted. And she was his mother-in-law and he did not want to piss her off. </p><p>“What are your plans for my daughter. You two are married, but what next?” She asked bluntly. </p><p>“I wish to be with her. I am willing to work with her to make it work.” He answered honestly. Sabine nodded, still with her smile on, and motioned him to continue. “I didn’t choose this either, but I… like Marinette and want to make her happy.” Damian hated talking about his feelings. He rarely did it even with family, much less with any strangers. </p><p>“I can see you are Talia’s child. She was never an outspoken one either.” Sabine commented.</p><p>“tt. No ma’am. I am my father’s son.” Damian couldn’t help but feel irritated. He hated when someone compared him to his mother. He spent last five years trying to cut himself off from her. She was evil and manipulative. He didn’t want to be like that. He chose to follow his father, not her. </p><p>“Bruce Wayne, right? Batman.” </p><p>“Yes.” After that there was silence. Both of them waited for the other to start/continue. </p><p>“Okay. Since I can see you are tired after the day, I will make it short.” Sabine finally concluded. “If you ever hurt Marinette, not even your father will find the body.” For just a moment, her smile disappeared and Damian shivered involuntary. She would go forward on her threat and make it happen. </p><p>“If I do hurt her Ma’am, then you can do what honor demands.” He answered cautiously. </p><p>“Great. And you can just call me Sabine. We are family now.” She returned to her normal smile.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>Next day, Marinette came to school a bit earlier than usual (that is she was not late). In the back Damian waited for her with her notebook open. On the other back desk sat Chloe and sent her a smile that somehow unnerved the bluenette. She was planning something. Then, Marinette noticed that Damian had the same smile. </p><p>Lila of course was babbling the same lies as usual. “Oh, My Damiboo is so sweet. I am sure that once we go to Gotham he will propose to me. We will both be sixteen so it’s legal. My mother won’t mind and Bruce loves me like a daughter anyway.” She grinned as her group of followers ohed and ahed at her.</p><p>“Actually…” Damian chimed in from the back of the class, “I heard that Damian Wayne is betrothed to none other than MDC. Apparently he was tired of this little game of yourse. Gotham is buzzling with this gossip.”</p><p>“As if!” Alya shouted. “Nobody would choose some other girl over Lila.”</p><p>“You are ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!” Chloe started like her usual self. “Use this half of the braincell you have left and think. Of course Damian would not wait for Lila forever. He just decided to find someone who would stay with him in america instead of traveling the world.”</p><p>“How dare she! It was Lila who introduced MDC to Jagged stone. If not for her that designer would be nothing.” Rose screamed.</p><p>“Maybe she just took the chance and moved to gotham to be closer to Jagged Stone.”</p><p>“But MDC is still...” Alix started and suddenly realization dawned on her. She finally connected the dots. From there, she realized more and more. It was like she woke up from some trance. Image of utter fear and regret on her face was priceless. “<em> No… </em>“</p><p>Alix run out of class just as madame bustier entered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: Part 20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But MDC is still...” Alix started and suddenly realization dawned on her. She finally connected the dots. From there, she realized more and more. It was like she woke up from some trance. Image of utter fear and regret on her face was priceless. “No…“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alix run out of class just as madame bustier entered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the matter with Akumatized Alix crashed the classroom and was defeated by ladybug and her team, the classes were canceled. Marinette spent the afternoon with Damian, happy to crush him several times in Ultimate Mecha Strike and several other games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we play something else now?” He moaned as the big red defeat displayed on the screen. He convinced her to go to arcade to have more choice, which proved to be his biggest mistake. The girl decimated him in absolutely everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Ish baby shad that I win?” Marinette tried to imitate english babytalk, but it did not really work in her favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no dishonor in losing to a titular champion.” Damian tried to defend his ego, but she only giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an offer for you. If you beat me in any game, you can choose what we do tomorrow.” She tried to motivate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to repeat it?” He asked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes silly. I really like you… I mean spending you with time… No wait! Timing with you spend… Spending time with you! I like spending time with you!” She finally shouted, getting some confused looks from people around. That is until they met Damian’s gaze and run away before Marinette could get more embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just kinda... surprised. Not even my brothers want to spend that much time with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t married to you now, are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you Angel.” Damian grinned as she blushed deep shade of red. “I challenge you for a dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Dance Off. The game. You asked me to challenge you for a game. That is what I choose.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… never played before.” She said a bit shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a surrender?” He gave her a challenging look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream on.” She retorted and moved to the panels in the back. there were no people currently using it so they jumped on the platforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian confidently got into stance while Marinette just copied him. One of Jagged Stone’s older songs started playing. While the boy immediately started to follow the rhythm and get the perfect score, Marinette clumsily tried to follow his footsteps. She was off balance and hardly following the keys. She missed every third one and never scored perfect. She would definitely loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped dancing and took one deep breath. She focused on the song instead of just pressing the buttons. When she started dancing, there was no more clumsiness or flailing hands while losing balance. She was confident, strong and she would totally kick Damian’s ass in this game just as well as in the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Damian danced, he kept perfect score. If not for the fact that she’s beaten him in every single other game in this arcade, he would actually pity his wife. At least until she started to get perfect score too. Suddenly, they were moving in perfect synch with music and each other. A crowd gathered around them. People were cheering for them. He was pretty sure he heard some wolf whistles from the boys in the back that were directed to Marinette and he was pretty tempted to drop the game and just throw some things at them. Maybe exploding batarangs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. That would work…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were getting to the final, Damian had a quite firm lead. Then, he heard someone from the crowd actually dare to call some slurs at Marinette and got distracted. It was something along the lines “I want to see your other moves”, He only slipped for a moment, hitting several wrong buttons while getting up, but Marinette got in the lead by mere ten points. She was completely unfazed by the cries and words of the crowd. It was like she was in her own world. Damian caught himself staring at her instead of dancing so he doubled the effort. In the end, she still won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You go babe! I want to...” Damian saw red. It was the same guy as before. He jumped over the railing that kept players from falling off the stage and punched the guy mid-air square in the face. There was a cracking sound and the idiot fell down with bloodied nose. The crowd dispersed as if it was never there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, almost half a dozen of other guys appeared around to support their mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you just got yourself a problem boy.” One of them commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” A new voice joined the ‘discussion’. “I think your friend is the one in trouble. He was calling my friend here some very inappropriate names and suggesting several less than legal things.” Alix rolled into the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So since the girl can’t take some compliments! Doesn’t mean he can punch our friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is her boyfriend who was defending her from an elderly man. She is underage so get lost before I call the police.” Alix threatened them. While the idiots were distracted, Damian took the opportunity to grab normal dusters and put them on his fists. He was ready for a fight. The fact that this tugs didn’t pull knives or guns already was close to a miracle. If it was Gotham, he would have a gang-fight on his hands ready and set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sowwy madame.” The one with broken nose spoke, showing that he also lost some teeth. “I was not awawe of that. You looked so full of confidence that I fowgot myself.” He apologized and got lost with his friends as per instructions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! I swear they keep getting in trouble.” Alix complained to himself. Damian was suddenly in front of her. Because of her rollerblades she was taller so he had to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but where from do you know this criminals?” He started to interrogate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Short Stack.” She cooled him off. “My brother and I sometimes volunteer at the homeless center. They tend to come there from time to time. One of this guys even works there.” She explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked to the scene and practically pulled away the still fuming Damian. “Thanks for the assist Alix.” There was an awkward silence interrupted only by Damian’s breath. He was not tired, only angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Skater girl finally shrugged. “Listen Mari. I wanted to… apologize. Lila is a liar and an idiot. I was even bigger idiot for believing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. My plan worked at least partially I see…” Damian commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… plan?!” Marinette shouted at him. “I asked you specifically not to do that because we will have another scarlet moth at our hands!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that is something the two of you should solve between yourself so I will leave you to it.” She was about to ride away, but Alix took one last look over the shoulder. “Are we cool MDC?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Alix. Yes we are.” Marinette smiled before making an angry face at Damian. Alix chuckled and zoomed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Late in the night Red Robin, Ladybug and Robin met in the Wayne Enterprises headquarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything new on hawkmoth?” She asked. It was more than a month of them working separately but so far there was little they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I tracked the Akumas to this general area.” He pointed to the holograph map of Paris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is like one-fourth of the city!” Damian was less than amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is still something. At least Akuma appear on camera.” He said, reffering to the time when Tikki (convinced by Marinette) sneaked into the building to switch Tim’s coffee for the non-caf version so he would get some sleep. He didn’t forgive her to this day, but he would not take vengeance when mr. I-stab-anyone-who-harms-her was on the same continent, much less the same city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we are not really that close.” Ladybug sighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have some suspects. Out of the people in Paris who were not akumatized only handful match the criteria. And then, if you eliminate those who are not living in the area, then you have… an empty list.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So hawkmoth only owns a hide-out in this area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be hard, unless he works from the sewers.” Red Robin zoomed on the area. “This is stricltly living space. Not even that many shops. I also don’t believe a shop owner would have time to attack the city on so many occasions. At least not while keeping a steady revenue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have literally no clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you take in account that Hawkmoth could somehow akumatize himself, we do have one solid lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Ladybug was very eager to finally be done with all of this and return to being a normal teenage girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel Agreste.” Red Robin displayed a profile picture of the artist for reference.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 21</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we have literally no clue?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if you take in account that Hawkmoth could somehow akumatize himself, we do have one solid lead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?” Ladybug was very eager to finally be done with all of this and return to being a normal teenage girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gabriel Agreste.” Red Robin displayed a profile picture of the artist for reference.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Ladybug said. “He can’t be. I saw him akumatized. He talked with hawkmoth and all. How could one be in several places at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually see hawkmoth answer? I don’t have too much knowledge about the whole ‘magic’ stuff, but I see no reason why hawkmoth couldn’t have akumatized himself.” Red Robin inquired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for once he was detransformed once he was purified. To akumatize someone he would need to actually stay hawkmoth. Once you drop the transformation your power no longer works.” Marinette stated in educated voice. She continued her guardian training with the help of scans of miraculous book. It would be much easier if she actually had a master, but she couldn’t force herself to try and contact the order of the guardians. The wound of this betrayal was still fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your Miraculous cure fix everything and it stay fixed even after you drop the transformation.” New voice joined the discussion. A girl in purple and black outfit dropped from the vents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Brown. Can’t enter like a normal person?” Damian was clearly not amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too Demon Spawn.” She greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father wondered where you went. He will be angry once he learns you skipped school to hang out with your boyfriend in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you are the one to talk.” Tim joked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am ladybug. Nice to meet you.” Marinette extended hand to the new Vigilante, who took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoiler.” Stephanie greeted the girl. “So you are the one who tamed the demon spawn? How is it to have a boyfriend from hell?” She joked. Damian was about to huff, but Marinette grinned. Apparently Batman kept the married part a secret. Who said the french girl did not have a troublemaker thread?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not my boyfriend. He is my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph choked on her own saliva. “Excuse me what the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. Language brown.” Damian reprimanded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Demon Spawn. Oh this is too good. Gurl. We need to hang out some. I want to hear how did you even manage to drag him to an altar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was tied with heavy ropes.” Marinette answered truthfully while stuffing a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… As much as I love the whole ‘make fun of Demon Spawn’ thing, we have more pressing matters.” Red Robin reminded them. “And I agree. From what I gathered, Gabriel Agreste would fit the psychological profile of Hawkmoth. Loner, much free time, irregular work hours, cold and willing to abuse others for his own gain,...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get the last one from?” Marinette asked. She was more curious than questioning the judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All his career is based on Audrey Bourgeois boosting him. In exchange, he criticized her show and cut most ties with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Ladybug focused. She remembered how harshly Gabriel acted toward others on various occasions. He disregarded her even when she saved his life, thankin only when he was in the presence of someone important to him. “Maybe. But what about motive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh. Old Gabe wants to make some wish.” Steph commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is already rich and doesn’t strike me as a rule-the-world type. What could such person wish for.” Damian cooled the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some time ago his wife has gone missing. She was officially declared dead, but he never even got her a burial. Maybe he clings to the hope of bringing her back?” Tim displayed several articles about Emilie Agreste going missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know his son and caring is the last thing he is.” Marinette argued. “But… It would all make sense. He might wish for some other selfish thing.” She decided that disregarding a trail just because her personal bias would be counterproductive. “Okay. This is something worth investigating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Tim started. “I… already tried hacking his house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tt. What do you mean tried Drake. You hacked Bat-Computer at the age of like… eleven!” Damian shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His security is something completely different. It’s entirely off the grid, powered by separate energy source. I have literally no way to connect outside of going inside and plugging myself in. And have you seen this guy’s security system? Just last week he installed an automated turrets. Officially, to shoot down the pigeons. But I am pretty sure they can just as well take out any vigilantes trying to get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have no way of getting the proof. Back to square one.” Ladybug sighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not entirely true. We can transfer the files to the police and have them do a full search of the mansion.” Spoiler tried to cheer her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you in Gotham work closely with police, but in Paris they are not used to dealing with super-villains and rogue mate-humans at each corner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Metahumans angel. And it is still worth a try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I hope.” Ladybug wanted this to finally be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the meeting Marinette returned home. Her mother waited for her in the living room. Talia was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Maman. Uh… Do I want to know what happened to my mother-in-law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say if she is smart you won’t see her again soon. Macaroon?” Sabine handed her a plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. But what did you mean talking about Talia. You didn’t…” Marinette didn’t know how to formulate the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah sweety. I just explained her the severity of the situation. Aunt Sandra is really fond of you. When I got her on the phone with Talia she explained this hellish woman some things. You have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you maman. I appreciate it. For a moment I was worried about you and Papa.” Marinette felt a huge boulder roll off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you me and your father can take care of ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Against normal villains yeah, but what if someone scarier comes. Or a particularly vicious Akuma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to say sweety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman… I want you to join the miraculous team.” Marinette stated and pulled a small box from her bag. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only one person guessed and I have silent suspicion it was someone from the discord where I discussed this thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damienette arranged marriage: part 22</p><p>
  <em> ------------------------------- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can assure you me and your father can take care of ourselves.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Against normal villains yeah, but what if someone scarier comes. Or a particularly vicious Akuma?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you want to say sweety?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maman… I want you to join the miraculous team.” Marinette stated and pulled a small box from her bag.  </em>
</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>“Oh sweety.” Sabine took the box and opened it. Inside laid a panjas bracelet with tiger mark in the middle. “You didn’t have to. Your old lady can kick ass without such things.” She smiled and put on the bracelet. A dark pink spirit reassembling a tiger appeared.</p><p>“<b>Oh! Hi there. Hi hi. I see I have a new wielder.</b> ” Roaar turned to Marinette. “ <b>Thank you guardian for choosing me for this. I am sure we will achieve great things together.”</b></p><p>“No problem Roaar. I hope you two will get by great together.” The girl smiled at enthusiastic Kwami.</p><p>“Uh… Hi little spirit. My name is Sabine.” Mother spoke, getting Roaar’s attention. </p><p>“<b>Ah. Pleasure to meet you. Hi Hi. I am Roaar, the kwami of power. I can grant you the strength, speed, agility or endurance in battle.”</b></p><p>“Roaar is also very friendly. You told me that you wish to have someone to read books with like the old times but I am always busy. She said she loves adventures. I am sure you will have a perfect time together maman!” Marinette was beaming. She could already see that her mom and the kwami would match each other perfectly. </p><p>“That is indeed very considerate Marinette. Thank you for this gift. I can assure you we will do our best to help you sweety. And kick Chat Noir in the ass the moment I see him.” Sabine smiled overly sweet at the thought. </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>The next two months passed without much progress. Police disregarded the evidence whatsoever and all attempts to infiltrate Agreste manor ended with failure. The new heroine Pink Tigress joined the permanent rooster of heroes in Paris. Ladybug offered her father a miraculous too, but he decided that he will leave this stuff to the awesome girls in the house. </p><p>Marinette spent most of her days either with Damian or Chloe. The girl didn’t pester Marinette for a miraculous like she expected and even covered for the young heroine when she needed it. She declared that she will earn her right be hero properly this time. But she was still her sassy self.</p><p>Alix indeed shifted sides, but so far she was unable to convince anyone else about Lila’s lies. Any attempt would end up with some Akuma and later the person would not remember what caused it or would eat up Lila’s lies. In the end it seemed that the liar was rooted too deeply to remove her. It didn’t really disheart neither Damian nor Chloe from trying. The two made it their personal mission to at least make Lila fear for her little empire at each step, albeit with little success besides few Akuma attacks. Marinette had no way of persuading them to stop. </p><p>On the bright side of things, Sabine got in contact with Cass. At first the girl was reluctant to trust her newly discovered aunt, but as the relationship progressed the two woman got on the good side. Roaar also helped. Even if the sprite was not visible on camera, she still spoke on the phone and somehow the curious cat made Cass open up just enough for Sabine to make a connection. </p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>With the trip rapidly approaching, Ladybug called the war council. All of the heroes gathered in Hotel Grand Paris since it was easier and less risky. They all came in civilian clothes under different guises. Only Pink Tigress actually used her hero persona to enter. And chat Noir was not invited.  Nobody wanted him and Tim decided that he had some revelation about the cat. </p><p>“Okay. We can begin.” Tim said as he activated the scrambler. No transmission could now enter or leave the room without his permission. </p><p>“Yes. As you all know soon Damian and I will have to leave for Gotham to finalize some of the… matters.” Marinette started, but her husband interrupted her</p><p>“tt. We are formalizing the marriage.” Damian bluntly explained.</p><p>The girl blushed, but continued anyway. “Yes. And it will be hard to keep fighting Akumas on the distance and with the time difference.”</p><p>“Maybe give someone else the earrings for the time.” Stephanie disregarded the matter. “I mean look at how many heroes there are here. I am sure we can deal with this.”</p><p>“Actually, the only two staying will be Ryuko and Viperion.” Sabine quickly dozed off the girl’s hopes.</p><p>“What?” Stephanie was surprised by this. </p><p>“<em> Miss Bourgeois...” </em> Damian stopped himself from saying ‘Yellow Menace’. Just because the two worked against common enemy (Lila) didn’t mean they had to like each other. They both rivalized for Marinette’s attention. So far Damian still got most of it, but the girl made sure that Chloe didn’t feel neglected. She always made sure to invite the mayor’s daughter to all group activities and things that weren’t dates. Or at least what she didn’t think would be dates. That was one weird evening. </p><p>“Chloe is going with the class. And I am very sorry Chloe but I am still hesitant to trust you with Miraculous.” Marinette stopped Damian from saying something that would turn the war council into just war.</p><p>“No worries Mari-bug. I know I acted <em> utterly ridiculous! </em> and I still must work for the trust. And I have some <em> business </em> in Gotham that I couldn’t really miss.” Chloe grinned maliciously. </p><p>“Do we want to know what is that you seek in the city of crime, miss Bo… Chloe?” Kagami asked. She was still not used to referring to others by their first names. </p><p>“Nope!” The girl stated smugly, popping the ‘P’. </p><p>“Maybe it would be best to look back at Paris right now.” Luka decided to remind them why they were here between humming some songs. </p><p>“Yes! But before the Hawkmoth matter, “ Marinette looked at the older Wayne in the room. “Tim, you said you had something about Chat Noir.”</p><p>“Right. Just let me get some coffee first” He stood up but Steph and Damian pulled him down.</p><p>“No coffee for you before this is over Drake. Some of us had evening plans.” The glare Damian sent him could only be rivaled by his fathers one, but Tim just shrugged. The boy was either bravest person on earth or just much too tired to care about his health. Given the amount of coffee he drank, it was almost certainly the second one.</p><p>“Fine Demon Spawn. Way to ruin the mood.” Red Robin instead displayed the video of fight with Chat d’Amour from various cctv cameras. “One thing bugged me about this one. He was akumatized to go after Mari, but it doesn’t make much sense. What would get him upset?”</p><p>“I… Actually I have no idea…” Marinette admitted.</p><p>“Oh! I can have few ideas.” Chloe chimed in. “But none are good. The best one is that this leather-clad jerk was just self-pitying himself so much that he attracted Akuma. But the other one is much worse: he actually followed you around and got angry with the fact you were dating Damian. It means he is even more creepy.” At this idea Marinette couldn’t help but notice that Kagami and Damian instinctively grabbed their swords. The fencer now carried a katana around. Her mother was pleased when the girl extended her repertoire and Damian had a sparring partner. Plus both looked less awkward if both brought swords to school. What Mari failed to notice is her mother slipping one hand into the sporting bag she had and pulling a rather large knife. It only got her attention when Sabine started sharpening it while looking about as casually as Chloe when she was applying make-up. She seemed natural.</p><p>“Uh… I apreciate the protectiveness, but I think you are scaring someone maman.”</p><p>“Don’t worry sweety. I just remembered that I forgot to do this back home.” Mother said casually, trying to calm her daughter. “I asked your aunt to get me one with Cat motif on it.” </p><p>“Maman!”</p><p>“ekh.” Damian faux-coughed, getting their attention.</p><p>“Right. So what is the real reason Tim?”</p><p>“Well, I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that while both reasons are probable, neither match the timeline.”</p><p>“Get to the finish line hon.” Stephanie urged him.</p><p>“Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.” Tim sighted.</p><p>“I take it back. Explain.” The dumbfounded expression on Spoiler’s face spoke volumes.</p><p>“So first I back-tracked the time of his akumatization. Based on the moment he crashed your party I put it against how long it would take him to get there from each point in town and how long it would take Akuma to get from the spawning zone to him in that location. All times were average and I factored in the uncertainty. But no matter how you look at it, to match with this exact timing he had to start from this circle.” To make it easier to understand, Tim displayed the map of Paris with maked Hotel, the spawning zone as they came to call area from where Akumas supposedly originated (now even smaller than before with Agreste Manor close to the center), and a ring around the hotel. “As you can see, the ring goes directly through College Francoise Dupont. It would make sense if he was actually in the building or at least close. We also already knew that Chat Noir was around the same age as Marinette. This leaves us with three options. He would either need to be home-schooled, attend the college or not go to school at all to be able to be there. That is unless he was skipping school, but it is improbable.”</p><p>“And why is that Sherlock?” Chloe interrupted.</p><p>“Because it would be too hard for him to skip school enough to stay Chat Noir. I checked his arrival time on other Akuma cases. There is no other school in close enough proximity for him to attend if he didn’t constantly skip classes just to patrol the city or more specifically shadow your class. Take that Queenie!” He raised his hand in the air before resuming his serious tone. “Anyway. Based on this and the fact he was always close to his class I came to conclusion that he was a student at the school. Then I just went through all the male students that weren’t akumatized and compared their confirmed locations with Chat Noir sightings. I admit the Gorrizilla case threw me off track for a moment, but then I noticed that Chat was not present for the most of the case until Adriens head was covered by a helmet. It just so happened that our model just so happened to meet his look alike on that day. Coincidence? I think not!” He screamed.</p><p>“That is indeed some revelation…” Kagami started, but Tim shushed her.</p><p>“That’s not the end. I believe that Chat Noir is now working with Hawkmoth!”</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUM DUM DUM!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More detective Tim</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 23</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“[...]Coincidence? I think not!” He screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is indeed some revelation…” Kagami started, but Tim shushed her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not the end. I believe that Chat Noir is now working with Hawkmoth!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Was the most common reaction, coupled with drawing a very sharp weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence!” Tim screamed. Everyone immediately calmed down, awaiting explanation or something. Instead, he just pulled out a small pocket flask and took a deep swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was coffee, wasn't it?” Damian deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Demon Spawn. It was the best brandy I could steal from Jason.” He paused for a moment. “Of course it was coffee. Do I look like some barbarian to you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get with the story Poirot.” Chloe urged him while shifting in her place. Inside, she was wondering if Sabine would borrow her some of those weapon of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Look. It’s either that or hawkmoth is even bigger idiot than I believed him to be, which is highly unlikely. He akumatized someone who had one thing he desired. Instead of making him hand the ring immediately, he just allowed him to run free. It doesn’t make much sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat got possessed by akuma many times. The always just disregarded it and wanted to take advantage of his abilities to take me out.” Marinette pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I already established that Akumatization distorts your perception of reality. It makes you focus only on the goal and disregard things like common sense. But hawkmoth has no such thing. He could just demand of him to give the ring and then send him after you. But he didn’t. It’s either that or he was compromised after. But the fact stood that Hawkmoth had to know who Chat was even by simple fact of what he desired. And the new upgrades around the manor. They would not allow Chat Noir or Adrien to sneak out any time and he was sighted helping people around the city several times. He just doesn’t come close to Ladybug or other heroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he makes sure people don’t suspect a thing while keeping safe distance from us, acting like he is just throwing a hissy fit about me being married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari-san. I still can not believe the feline learned about the marriage before us.” She motioned to her and Luka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I wanted to get him of me. And it was actually a good strategy to make my secret identity safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded. “That was indeed brilliant. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not married. They would not accuse Ladybug of lies and they would not suspect a fifteen years old girl of being betrothed to anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But if I knew that he would act like this and… betray us, I would not disregard his feelings like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that self-pity I hear Mari-bug?” Chloe suddenly turned to her. “I thought I told you that you are not to do that in regard to that blasted moggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Chlo.” Marinette gave her a sheepish smile. Stephanie had to hold back a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Carry on Dupin.” Chloe waved her hand at Tim, who shrugged at the nickname and displayed another thing. This time it was a video of final moments of Chat d’Amour. He played it whole and then paused and backed it. He played it slowly this time, commenting in real life time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The video has no sound recorded and magic of the miraculous makes lip-reading impossible even with strongest software available. But look closely. First, he talks with Hawkmoth through this butterfly connection. Then, the akuma is released. Now look at his expression.” Tim paused and zoomed in, sharpening the image. “He looks disappointed. Not in regretful way. It is more in the lines of ‘I agree with the judgement’. Now one could say that he just made a mistake and was ashamed. But! He runs off in the direction of Agreste Manor instead of facing Ladybug. Think why would Hawkmoth recall his precious Akuma. It was only After Jon arrived. Chat could very well fight on or change strategy. Hawkmoth never cared about casualties in his Akumas. So why suddenly care about this one? Why take the power away and make him run. Chat is fast, agile and sneaky. He could avoid Jon and just deliver the ring. The decision was pretty much worst tactical move ever. Unless! You factor the parental instincts and the fact that he could take the ring anyway. They are working together or at least know each other’s identities!” Tim proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice work Veronica. I am actually impressed.” Chloe complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica?” Sabine looked funny at the mayor’s daughter. The older woman felt a bit strange sitting in there with all the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Veronica Mars! Seriously? It’s a classic! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!” Chloe complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just suspicion. We can’t make a move based on suspicion.” Marinette sighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can. It is enough to justify storm on Agreste Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we are wrong we risk complete failure. We will alert Hawkmoth about our arrival…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” Stephanie grinned. “We don’t need to risk anything. We know Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. The hero who’s gone rogue. You are the guardian Ladybug. Isn’t it your job to reign him in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” Ladybug was still unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will use this as an excuse to enter the mansion. Chat lost the privilege of being a hero long ago. He is no longer helping and to be honest he was never a good helper.” Tim commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. If this is for the best…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is sweety. Don’t cry over the milk spilled by a moggy that will end up skinned anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But I know where he lives, so he better not try anything else with you.” Sabine threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s decided then. The Miraculous team will enter through the front doors while the batboys and I use the commotion to sneak inside.” Stephanie beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If Chat won’t give up his ring, we will have a fight at our hands. It is possible that Hawkmoth and Mayura also get in the fight and they might drag the Gorilla into it. We must be prepared that this is when the final battle happens…” Tim kept his emotions in check by downing another hip-flask of coffee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where does he even keep all that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa will help us on this one. And maybe we should call the cavalry from Gotham?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax Angel. We have two to one number advantage. We can deal with them.” Damian reassured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fine. We two weeks until we leave. It is decided then. In one week, we storm the Agreste Manor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 24</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Papa will help us on this one. And maybe we should call the cavalry from Gotham?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Relax Angel. We have two to one number advantage. We can deal with them.” Damian reassured her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fine. We two weeks until we leave. It is decided then. In one week, we storm the Agreste Manor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week passed by faster than anyone wanted. Marinette especially felt like it was all in such rush. It was overwhelming. After over two years of fighting hawkmoth they were finally about to put an end to his reign. That is if Tim’s assumptions were correct. It was still just a theory. Really solid one, but theory nonetheless. They did know Adrien was Chat Noir. This was without doubt. Nobody else could be him if what Tim gathered was correct. It’s amazing what you can figure in two months with good logic skills and enough hacking skill to have White House Coffee machine prepare a frappuccino with your face on it for a week. ‘Batboys’ had weirdest truth or dare in the whole world, Marinette decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raid was supposed to happen on saturday. This way they were sure that Adrien would be home and there would be little interruptions. Precisely on 10:20 A.M., the time when Adrien should be practicing his piano, Ladybug, Pink Tigress, Ryuko and Viperion walked to the front gate of the Agreste Manor. Marinette did ask her father to use Ox miraculous and help them, but he politely declined. Tom felt like the hero gig was not really for him. It was okay. Not everyone need to be on the front line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A camera eye popped out of the wall as soon as Ladybug pressed the bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I have an urgent matter with Mousier Agreste. It’s about his son.” She spoke. It was risky, but if he didn’t allow them to enter, he would only raise suspicion. It was a perfect trap. Small crowd already gathered in here and got curious. Rejecting Paris’ beloved heroes would be bad for image and much too suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer, but the gate opened, letting the group in. As they walked, Ladybug and the others indeed noticed several automated defence turrets, now half-burried underground while disabled. They were probably loaded with rubber bullets, but how did this not violate gun regulations anyway was a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doors to the manor were opened by Gorilla, who then stepped aside and let them in. Nobody noticed three shadows jumping over the front yard. Gabriel was already waiting for them with Natalie by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug. What a surprising visit. Is something wrong?” He asked in a worried tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I would prefer if we talked in somewhere more private.” Ladybug said, nudging her head toward atelier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Nathalie. Go check on Adrien in the meantime.” The man motioned to his secretary and let group of colorful heroes to his private study. As the doors closed he turned to the heroes. “Now. What is this urgent matter you need to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I mentioned, it’s about your son Mousier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” Gabriel grasped. “Did something happen to him? Is he in trouble?!” If Ladybug didn’t know the man as Marinette and didn’t suspect him of being hawkmoth she would actually think he cared about his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He is in big big trouble.” Pink Tigress practically growled. Marinette wondered if it was the mask or was her mother always like that but she didn’t show it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tigress. Control your emotions.” Ryuko scolded the newest heroine, but it was obvious she was having hard time herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug. What is this all about?!” Gabriel shouted. “I demand an explanation.” He recomposed himself and fixed his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Your son… He… You see…” Suddenly, the confidence Ladybug usually showed disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What our Bug is trying to say is that we believe your son is Chat Noir.” Viperion offered some help to the distressed heroine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is that bad? If what you say is true I am proud of my son and his accomplishments in defending Paris. His mother would surely be proud.” The designer defended his son while acting confused. Except Ladybug saw right through the scene. It was too much out of character for Gabriel Agreste to be real. This confirmed it. He was Hawkmoth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except Chat Noir switched sides. He is a traitor. That is why Tigress reacted like that. For some time, he is working with Hawkmoth.” Ladybug straightened up and looked in the eyes of man before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Perpeterous! My son would never do such thing. He was always loyal to those he considered family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could please call him in here, I would be happy to discuss some things with him in your presence if that’s okay.” The girl in red gave a weak smile and nodded toward the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel reluctantly walked to it and pressed a button. “Nathalie. Could you please bring Adrien in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the secretary and prodigal son entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wished to see me father?” Adrien started, but then he noticed several heroes standing in there. “Oh! Ladybug? I am honored to meet you again.” In the back, Ryuko was stopping Pink Tigress from attacking by holding hand in front of her. Viperion was doing the same for Dragon-themed hero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien Agreste.” Ladybug started in stern tone. “As the Great Guardian of Miraculous I hereby renounce your right to the Ring of Black Cat. You are no longer a hero of Paris or part of the team.” She grabbed his hand and was about to pull the ring when he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it my lady? After all this time together you would end it just like that?” There was something dark in his face. “Plagg! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>claws out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a black Kwami was sucked out of his pocket and entered the ring. In a flash of green light he was now Chat Noir, except instead his bell was now silver and his face was twisted. His features were more catlike and when he smiled he had fangs. Hearing the commotion, Gorilla barged into the room through other doors. He looked confused at the situation. He didn’t even mother with the fact that the entrance was locked and he kept holding the doorknob </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess there is no more hiding it Father.” Adrien said. It could very well refer to him being Chat Noir, but Gabriel understood the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed son. Nooroo! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>wings rise!” There was another flash of light and Hawkmoth joined the fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duusu! Spread my feathers!” Nathalie was transformed into Mayura with the help of her booch. Only no longer it was damaged so she was now able to fight in full strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth hit the floor with his cane, opening a small hole from which flew a white butterfly. “You’ve made a mistake Ladybug. Engaging me in my own home was a stupid strategy.” He then charged new Akuma and sent it at the Gorilla, who was still holding the doorknob. It entered the damaged object and transformed him into smaller version of gorizilla. “Now the chances are more fair, don’t you think?” He grinned maliciously at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I think they will be equal about… now!” She shouted and tossed her Yo-Yo. It zoomed right past surprised Hawkmoth and Shattered the window. Through it jumped Spoiler, Red Robin and Robin, all already in battle stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see you called different help from the states. I guess I should be worried now?” The mocking tone from the villain was never that good. Suddenly, the floor on the right side lowered slightly making a ramp. From there, walked a lines of robots. “You like it? I got it from my own friend in America.” He gloated. This was not good. They needed new plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoiler, Robin, Red Robin! I need you to take care of the robots. Tigress! Get Mayura. Ryuko. You will go after hawkmoth. Viperion! Take the Akuma out and then help Ryuko!” Ladybug started shouting new battle plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take care of Chat Noir.” She stated and lunged at the irritating cat, who just stood there the whole time with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug used her Yo-Yo to attach to the roof before smashing into Chat Noir leg-first. The cat was pushed back and she proceeded with continous assault, switching between Tossing her weapon at him and using some of the moves she learned from maman over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was like a spark. Immediately after Ladybug’s charge, other heroes also attacked. The battle has begun. At least until there was an ear-piercing cry of pain that got everyone’s attention.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one chapter of this story remaining. Hold tight and don't kill me for this cliffhanger. Next one will be worst &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp. Sorry for delay. I actually did some research: that is 20 videos on chakram fighting, 7 on war fan combat, 8 on rope dart combat and probably every fight scene that included Hawkmoth and Mayura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 25</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tossing her weapon at him and using some of the moves she learned from maman over the years. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was like a spark. Immediately after Ladybug’s charge, other heroes also attacked. The battle has begun. At least until there was an ear-piercing cry of pain that got everyone’s attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During previous encounters with the superheroes Mayura had much less trouble. It was clear that Pink Tigress was much better trained. Nathalie herself was a master martial artist even outside of the suit and her skill only increased when she put on the feathered outfit. But this was something entirely different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mayura redirected a very quick jab of the Chakram with her fan, but she had no chance to counterattack because Pink Tigress did not lose balance and instead followed up with low kick. The blue villainess jumped up to avoid it and used the opportunity for a scissor kick of her own. Her opponent reacted in time to cross her hands in front and rebound her, but it only led to further stand-off. They proceeded to meet each other in close quarter, exchanging quick, but viscious strikes. They were pretty evenly matched, at least it looked like that for first minute or so. But with each move it became clearer that even if Mayura had skill to back her up, she lacked in terms of deadliness. Tigress was silent and composed as the fight went on, while the peacock miraculous started to panic. It might have been just three minutes at best, but Nathalie found herself at complete defence, being pushed back constantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the two women were fighting between themselves, Chat Noir and Ladybug had their own battle going on. Over the course of last month Marinette trained with her mother to utilize her yo-yo as more than just a simple thrown weapon. Before she didn’t really connect her fighting style with the projectile. It sometimes served as a shield for her to block the attacks but offensively it was much harder to utilize. At least until her mother helped her change perspective. The yo-yo was basically a blunt version of rope dart. She could use it both as a projectile as well as at close range. Sometimes the young girl even grabbed the weapon and used it like a stone to add weight to her attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, it was clear that Chat Noir did not stop training. Marinette kicked herself over and over that she did not recognize clear fencing training before, but right now it was different. Adrien was now fighting with much more aggression than before. He did not back away or dodge the attacks, instead taking them on the weapon or even forearms or legs. He just pushed ahead. At first Ladybug tried to regain control and momentum she had in the beginning, but this new viciousness force her to stay defencive. She rather quickly got pressed to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve to be Ladybug!” Chat Noir shouted at her. “Cataclysm!” The pasisian heroine managed to dodge the last second as the black bubbling energy crashed into the wall. The structure crumbled and cracks started to go up and onto the roof. Adrien turned where Ladybug lunged to to avoid his attack and fumed with anger. “You took everything from me Ladybug! You turned her against me! You corrupted her! But it doesn’t matter. She is the true ladybug and not some imposter. After my father is done I will give her your miraculous and we will be the greatest heroes Paris… No! The Wor…” He didn’t finish his speech because Ladybug lunged and pushed him away as a large chunk of debris fell where he just stood. Marinette could be disgusted with what Adrien has become, but deep down she still saw a friend. A friend she would not let die. In the impact, the ring slipped from his finger and rolled away. Adrien wanted to grab it, but a quick punch from his former partner knocked him out cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere in the room, Viperion just managed to get the akumatized object. He quickly broke it and released the Akuma, causing the gorilla to fall down exhausted. Luka did not have time to focus on this. He turned to where Ryuko and Hawkmoth were going at it. She was a world-class fencer, but somehow Gabriel Agreste could match her and even overpower her. He was pushing the girl back. Then, he suddenly drawn a hidden sword from his cane and lunged at Ryuko. Without second thought, Viperion tossed his lyre like a frisbee to stop the attack. It worked, but he didn’t notice Mayura and Tigress fight getting dangerously close to him. Before he even realize the blue vilanness held him in front of her like a human shield, making it impossible for him to use second chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give up Tigress. Or the boy will suffer.” She threatened and to make it more real, she pressed the bladed fan to his neck. “We wouldn’t want to spill any snake blood today, now would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Pink Tigress tossed her chakram up. The spinning weapon bounced from the roof and fell at Mayura. She had no time to follow up on her threat and instead pushed the boy forward while she jumped back. She did slip the bracelet from his hand at the same time, making him detransform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuko noted the whole event in the corner of her eye. She was grateful to Luka for helping her, but she would berate the reckless boy later. For someone so composed he rushed in too often. She refocused on her battle. The plan was to keep Hawkmoth busy while other heroes get rid of any support so they could overwhelm the villain. So far it didn’t work as planned. She was on constant defensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, miss Tsurugi. What would your mother say if she saw you get defeated by a civilian with so little training.” Hawkmoth teased her. “She would be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in you.” He added in mocking tone. Ryuko withstood the banter without even blinking. She tried to shrug it off, but he started to get to her. He also had to notice that her moves became more sloppy, because Gabriel continued with the mockery. “Or maybe she already resent you for skipping so many classes and trainings to just play hero? I can’t imagine what will she say…” He finally managed to catch her sword in place long enough with his own blade to use the cane he still held in the other hand to strike her arm. The pain made her let go of her weapon, but she made no notable sound. She tried to punch him, but Hawkmoth stepped out of the way and grabbed her choker instead. Kagami detransformed and fell on the ground, panting from exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole building was falling apart and more debris now landed. A particularly big chunk would crush the fencer, but Sabine noticed in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Power Up! Strength!” She jumped to where the girl stood and stopped her from turing into a wet puddle. At the same time, more chunks fell, cutting them off for the most part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you madame.” Kagami bowed while still lying on the ground. “I owe you my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worry sweety. Let’s finish it and go skin a cat, okay?” Sabine focused and used her enchanted strength to push the large chunk away and release them. She picked the girl and jumped out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of her, the scene was mortifying. Hawkmoth held blade at Ladybug’s neck while she was forced to kneel before him. Next to him, Mayura had Luka in similar position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that was enough of the show.” The villain commented. You’ve all proven just how strong and heroic you are… But it ends here.” He was about to grab the earrings of Ladybug, but she started to toss around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still girl if you want to see your friend and yourself walk out of here alive!” Mayura threatened her. To enforce the point made by his partner, Hawkmoth pressed the blade closer, drawing some blood. A single droplet traveled along the edge and hit the floor. The heroine felt her whole body go stiff with fear. She silently accepted her fate when suddenly there was an ear-piercing cry of pain behind her. The blade, together with hand that was holding it, fell to the ground. Hawkmoth stumbled holding the stump that used to be his hand. Behind him Damian wiped the blood from his blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave. My Wife. Alone!” He barked and turned to Mayura. “The game is over.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love torturing my readers with cliffhangers. Have fun while you wait :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damienette arranged marriage: part 26</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold still girl if you want to see your friend and yourself walk out of here alive!” Mayura threatened her. To enforce the point made by his partner, Hawkmoth pressed the blade closer, drawing some blood. A single droplet traveled along the edge and hit the floor. The heroine felt her whole body go stiff with fear. She silently accepted her fate when suddenly there was an ear-piercing cry of pain behind her. The blade, together with hand that was holding it, fell to the ground. Hawkmoth stumbled holding the stump that used to be his hand. Behind him Damian wiped the blood from his blade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave. My Wife. Alone!” He barked and turned to Mayura. “The game is over.” </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth was really glad that his miraculous stopped the bleeding immediately. But at the same time the pain was almost making him see stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So she married a batbrat…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayura immediately let Luka go and rushed to Hawkmoth to help him. She tried to lift him, but she was stopped when a cold blade was pressed to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t try it. He will need immediate medical attention once his transformation wears off.” Robin said through the gritted teeth. “Try not to join that list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was still in shock of the events that just occured, but she grabbed her yo-yo and tossed it up. “Miraculous Ladybug!” A swarm of magical energy traveled everywhere around and fixed everything, including Hawkmoth’s hand, but he was still without his weapon while Mayura was at the sword’s pointy end. The heroine walked to the defeated pain. “Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sanscoeur, </span>
  <span>As the Great Guardian of Miraculous I hereby renounce your right to miraculous you have abused.” With that, she plucked their jewels away. The two Kwami were ejected from them and looked at the girl with clear relief. She then turned away to collect other miraculous when suddenly a knife went through her. Adrien was standing there with fury in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve chosen some random american hero over me?! What does he have that I don’t!? You are a monster!” He spat at the girl. He was about to grab her miraculous when a chakram hit him and pushed him back. He stumbled and fell on the ground. Damian was about to rush him and gutter him open, but Nathalie used the distraction to tackle the hero and looked at the blond boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run! Run and don’t look back!” She shouted and turned back to the wrestle match against Robin. She was winning until other heroes didn’t come at her aid. Adrien grabbed the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous and run as fast as he could. He jumped into the platform and traveled to the underground compound. Spoiler was about to jump after him, but she turned her attention to where Ladybug laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had a knife going through her chest, about right where her heart was. Damian punched Nathalie hard enough for her to get knocked out cold and run to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel! Can you hear me?!” He held her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dami…” She was too weak to actually say his full name. “Did… did…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it angel!” He cried loudly. “Hawkmoth and Mayura are both no more! Everything is going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… thank… you…” She managed to spit out. While she was not bleeding, having a pierced heart would still kill her slowly. He also suspected her lungs were damaged given her irregular breath and troubles with speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save your strength. The help is on the way I am sure.” He tried to comfort her. The certainty in his voice almost convinced him that it will be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The t-time… with you…” She had to make a break in the middle of the sentence, but she grabbed his hand tighter. “was best… in my life…” She pressed his hand to her stomach tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will have more time together angel. Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me damn it!” He cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel took advantage of the commotion and tried to sneak away, but the Gorilla stepped in his way. “Nuh Nuh.” He grumbled while shaking his head before he hit his former boss on the head like a whack-a-mole game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the transformation surrendered and Tikki was forcefully expelled from the earrings. Blood started to fall from the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Marinette! I am so sorry! I…” The kwami moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stopped speaking. He just looked at his wife. She was so little, smaller than even him. He contemplated pulling the knife, but it would be pointless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you… Can you heal her?” Sabine asked the Kwami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Oh Marinette!” Small goddess of creation nuzzled into the neck of now passed out girl. The pulse was still there, but it was getting weaker with each passing second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian took off his mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Screw secrecy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked at the girl he came to adore and tightened his grip on his hand. “Don’t leave me habibti. Please don’t do it…” A single tear fell from his eye, mixing with the blood around her heart. Then the next one. And another. He allowed his emotions to surface. He didn’t care who saw what. It was his moment, his wife, his damn business and no one’s else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki saw the pain and suffering and cursed. Cursed the laws, cursed the balance, cursed her own limitations. She was the most powerful kwami... scratch that, most powerful thing in existence. She created this whole damn world. Marinette was her greatest companion and true friend. She would not watch her Ladybug pass away so young. The Kwami floated above the girl and focused her energy. An orb of white formed around her and she launched it on Marinette. As the energy connected with her, the knife was destroyed and wound closed immediately. There was a flash of green light for just a moment, but it was quenched with another green light that came from where Damian’s tears still remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also another pulse of energy. This one was much bigger and came from near the ring of Black Cat where Plagg just awoke after he was exhausted. Doing evil was much more tiring for Kwami. And him potentially hurting Tikki like that made the lazy cat pass out for some time. Now he sensed the balance shifting. He acted almost on instinct, but retained enough awareness to change one thing. This pulse hit everyone in the room, but it looked Like Gabriel and Nathalie got the worst of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes and graped for air, looking at Damian confused. “W-What… What just happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are alive!” He shouted and pulled her in deep hug. She was confused at first, but embraced her husband as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette! You are healed…” Sabine lost her voice. “Thank you Tikki. Thank you so very much. You can have any sweets you want whenever you want!” She shouted before jumping to pull both Damian and Marinette into embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is indeed a great news to see Mari-hime well, but what exactly happened.” Kagami asked, voicing what everyone thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can answer that.” Plagg floated closer to them while carrying his own ring. “When Tikki used her power to heal Marinette, she disturbed the balance. Normally, it would require someone else to surrender his life force to heal her.” It was unlike the Kwami of destruction to speak in such academic tone, but most seemed to ignore this fact for now. “But since she was still alive and I was conscious I instead took some of the life energy from everyone. For next few weeks, maybe months I would advise you to avoid strenuous activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you know the word ‘strenuous’ Plagg?” Tikki giggled while looking at the other Kwami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have other interests than eating cheese!” He shouted. “Besides this mogger hid my cheese behind encyclopedia and I read it while eating at night.” He murmured. Tikki would have probably laughed if not the implications behind this. She floated to her companion and pulled him in a hug. There were no words spoken, only the two of them comforting one another after so much things happened in such a short (for a Kwami) time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Next week was hard. The defeat of Hawkmoth caused severe backlash. The public swarmed Ladybug wherever she went and questioned her about details. The chaos in the city caused by the news was close to riots. People were overly ecstatic. On the bright side, the school was canceled for the time of celebrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the heroes managed to turn their attention to Adrien he was long gone. He also wired all the funds from his father’s account somewhere. It was clear that the older Agreste had safety mechanisms in place just in case something like this happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t care. She would later, but for now she was just happy that she could spend some time with Damian. Since the time she almost died, the two were inseparable. Even crowbar would not help here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so back off Jason!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip to America came sooner than expected. Marinette’s flight left on Monday, but Damian had to return by Saturday to have everything prepared. She wanted to go with him, but Madame Bustier firmly protested, saying that all students must travel with her because she is class representative and some other </span>
  <em>
    <span>utter bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Damian’s words). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the bluenette came to the airport to say goodbye. It was about five in the morning and they were in private longue while waiting for the jet to be ready. Marinette kept forgetting that she was married into the richest family in the world. Then again, she did not care. Damian would mean no less to her if he was broke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only two days, but I will miss you” Marinette said to him when the message came that everything was set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too habibti.” He said while looking into her blueberry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Thank you. For everything.” She smiled. “If I didn’t meet you, I would probably still be fighting a losing war against Hawkmoth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.” He shrugged it off. “I did what I had to. To keep you safe I would do more.” He paused for a moment, taking another look in her beautiful eyes. She also starred back at him, the two whirlpools of emerald were mesmerizing in the morning light. They were really mesmerizing at any time of the day or night. “Marinette… Before I go. There is one more thing I wanted to tell you. The last months I spent with you were amazing.” He forced himself not to close. Damian decided that he would do it today and he would. No matter how embarrassed he was feeling right now. There was only the two of them and he turned all the cameras into loop so his family could not hack them. “For the first time I could really be myself. I am grateful for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him funny. “Damian? What are you…” She didn’t finish the question because he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng Al Ghoul Wayne. I think I love you. No. I know I love you.” He said with an emotionless expression. It took every bit of his willpower not to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. Then she blinked again. The weight of this words almost crushed her. Suddenly her legs felt weak. She tried to avoid his gaze while her mind was getting overheated. But then the courage she always showed as Ladybug filled her. She straightened up and looked him deep in his eyes again. “Damian Al Ghoul Wayne… I love you too.” She said. there was a relaxed smile on her face, but the most important part were her eyes. Damian saw only one thing in them. Love. He never saw anything like that before, but he knew that this was love in purest form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her in the waist and looked at her with question. For a moment, she hesitated, understanding where this was going, but then she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled himself closer. For a moment their faces were just inch apart. This was her last chance to back away. Yet instead, she closed the distance between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>--------------------------</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KONIEC</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>--------------------------</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :) <br/>https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>